


Conflict of Interests

by MeltyCat, Thatredheadedchick12



Series: Go Go Gadgetinis [1]
Category: GGGs, Gadget and the Gadgetinis, Go Go Gadgetinis, Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyCat/pseuds/MeltyCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatredheadedchick12/pseuds/Thatredheadedchick12
Summary: GGG fan series universeRP conversion fic - Based on the GGG comic which is loosely based around the GGG plotGadget, Penny and the Gadgetinis arrive in England on assignment to hunt down Dr Claw with a partner, as Dr Claw and MAD activity has increased drastically. Can they find out what he is up to and thwart any MAD attacks?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic created by converting and editing an RP loosely based around my GGG comic which was loosely based on the old GGG fan project. This RP is between myself and a friend of mine started a while ago. (Nov 2017)
> 
> I will post parts as I edit them. It's actually still ongoing, as we are having a tiny break to allow our muses (And fingers) a rest.
> 
> Remember that it may not flow canonically, so there are a few things you might quirk a brow at. (IE: Gadget still being called 'Inspector'.)
> 
> MATURE CONTENT WARNING:  
> Violence  
> Alcohol consumption  
> Sexual content
> 
> I play:
> 
> Penny  
> Prince  
> Agent Dick  
> Chief Littlewood
> 
> My friend plays:
> 
> Gadget  
> Dr Claw  
> Rhiley (OC)  
> Col. Nozzaire
> 
> Universal characters:
> 
> Basically everyone else haha
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy. It has been a lot of fun writing it.

Chapter 1

Chief Littlewood paced around in his office waiting for the call from Inspector Price who was now officially on assignment. She was to head to a specific hotel under the alias of Miss Taylor, check in and use the hotel room as a base for the ongoing investigations. WOMP US branch had decided to for a coilition with WOMP UK, as the heinous Dr Claw had been found to be having dealings over in the country, even whispers of possible arms deals and as such, Littlewood had placed Prince on the case. She had recently been promoted to Inspector and was eager to prove herself, so he felt it would be perfect. Plus, it would prive she was OK with working as a team, as the visiting Inspector from WOMP US was also bringing two assistants with him.

Finally, the comm link opened and Littlewood pressed the botton on his desk to switch it to loud speaker. "Prince? Is that you? Are you in position?"

A female voice chimed in across the speakers. "I'm at the hotel, all checked in."

"Are agent Data and Scooter also with you?"

"Yes, they are here. Data is currently unpacking all my things so I will be able to start my report as soon as I meet up with the US Inspector." She cleared her throat. "It shouldn't be too long. The flight is due in soon and the hotel is only a stones throw away from the airport."

"Good. Let me know as soon as you meet up and brief each other." Littlewood closed the link and sat down roughly in his large teal office chair. From reputation alone, he knew she was going to have her work cut out for her.

It had been a long flight. First the security guard, then the malfunction on the plane... Gadget was glad to be on solid ground again. "All right. This way to the hotel. Once we get situated i will be meeting with the Inspector." Gadget smiled as he grabbed his bag and began the descent to the hotel.

Once they arrived, they walked up to the front desk. "Inspector Gadget and company checking in." he stated as the receptionist looked up at him, a bored expression on her face as she looked up the reservation.

"Just sign here." she said and Gadget happily did so with his pen finger. As it clicked back to normal, the woman handed him a key. "Room three. All the way down to the left." she stated and gadget thanked her as they made their way down the hall.

Prince was pacing. It had been a while and there had been no sign of the other inspector. Scooter had made herself comfortable on the window ledge and was lazily watching the goings on outside the hotel, while Data attempted to try and calm Prince down by getting her to stop by attaching herself to her legs. "Don't worry! They'll be here!"

"I know, it's just that I know if it gets any later Chief will be worried and then he'll probably contact me thinking I'm in trouble and send back up since I know he won't believe any story I tell him and..."

"Whuup. Looks like we got company." Scooter's southern drawl suddenly filled Prince's ears and she looked over to the cherry red bot at the window. "An inspector and assistants, right?"

Data hugged her legs tighter and smiled up into her face. "See, I told you!"

Prince nodded and waited to hear them moving up the hall. Once she was certain they'd entered the room she gave them a few moments to settle before exiting her room and going in to introduce herself. She knocked on the door and waited, scratching at her red knitted beanie hat that was still atop her head.

Once Gadget, Penny and the Gadgetinis were in their room, Gadget smiled. "See? So nice. Cozy." He grinned as he walked over and nearly tripped onto the bed.

"But Uncle Gadget there is only one bed. Where am I supposed to sleep?" Penny asked as she looked around the rather spacious room. That was when she noticed the couch. "Great..." She grumbled as she walked over to sit down. It was actually quite comfy.

Gadget was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. "Digit, would you please get that?" gadget asked as he stood.

Digit sighed. He had better things he could be doing, but if Gadget wanted the door answering, he would do it. He waddled over and opened it, only to be subjected to an ear-shattering squeal, lifted in mid-air by an unknown assailant and danced into the room as if he was a teddy bear.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU ARE ADORABLE!" Prince let him down to his feet and beamed at him, then over to Fisget who was watching in shock. Shock and mild terror. It was so sudden. What if she'd been a MAD agent? They were slipping. "Aren't you guys just the cutest things!?"

Digit coughed into a hand which earned him a slight grin from Fidget. He would probably tease him about it later, but for that moment he was more interested who this strange purple haired, beanie hat wearing person was. "Uh," Digit shuffled awkwardly, "I take it... You are..."

"Inspector Prince." It was then she noticed Gadget and saluted. "At your service."

Gadget smiled as she introduced herself. "At ease, inspector! It is nice to finally meet you. This is Digit." He motioned to the bue bot she had just hugged, "Fidget," he motioned to Fidget "And my niece Penny!" Finally he motioned towards Penny "And I am Inspector Gadget." He reached out to shake the inspector's hand. Prince waved over at both the Gadgetinis as if she hadn't burst in and hugged the ever loving crap out of Digit, then waved to Penny before reaching out to take Gadget's hand to shake. She was beautiful, he couldnt deny... But he couldnt let his guard down! He had a mission to complete after all. "So what is our mission here? Would you care to share your information?"

"The mission? Ah yes, sorry. Your friends here had me totally distracted." She made a kissy face at them, before straightening up properly and removing her hat. She could relax now they had arrived. Digit felt as though his brain was working over time as Prince sent kisses their way. "The chief didn't give you any details? I'm surprised."

"Well, uh, actually I didnt get to speak with my chief. Uh... All that was mentioned is there is possible MAD activity here in the UK." He shrugged as he watched the female inspector.

"Huh. Naughty forgetful Chief. Maybe he's getting old." She laughed a little and ran a hand through her purple hair. It was then she suddenly remembered that she hadn't even introduced her own Gadgetinis to the group and yelled at the top of her lungs. Had any other guests been sleeping, they would have been wide awake for sure. "DATA, SCOOTER!"

Suddenly, two other Gadgetinis poked around the door. One was a deep cherry red with a red face and seemed to be wearing a metallic copy of Prince's beanie hat, the other was a lighter cherry red with a pink face and wasn't wearing a hat at all, sporting her purple metal 'hair' clearly. "Folks, this is Data and Scooter. They are my Gadgetinis."

Gadget nearly flinched at her outburst. As two minis poked their heads around, he raised a brow in curiosity.

Penny's jaw hit the floor. "Wh... What!? But... How!? I made Digit and Fidget, I... What!?"

Prince let out another chuckle. "The Gadgetini programme? Surely you have heard of it? Your designs were so well done they implemented them. I'm testing it out in the field over here. Perhaps in the future, all law enforcers will have their own if all goes well."

Penny was awe-struck. How had her designs been so well-received? How did she not even know about it? Surely she should be angry, but for some reason she wasn't. She felt oddly proud. Digit, on the other hand, was not proud. In fact, he regarded the two other bots with great caution. He frowned over at them both, something which had not gone unnoticed by Scooter. "'Sup with you, Blueberry?"

Digit rumbled with anger. "I am NOT a blueberry."

Scooter just stayed silent and smirked at him. That was easy.

"Well... As for the case, I think it can wait. You guys must be tired after your long journey after all. Why not get some sleep and we can discuss it in the morning?" Prince stretched. It was getting late.

Penny raised a brow in thought. "But, isn't it urgent?"

"Oh, no. It is urgent, but running on fumes isn't a good idea."

"Inspector Prince is right. We should all get some sleep. We will be better on our game if we all have a decent night's sleep." he stated with a goofy smile as he watched Prince interact with the Gadgetinis. "Tomorrow we will regroup and we will get on the same page and work this mission." He put a finger up matter of factly to emphasise his point.

Penny furrowed her brow at her uncle and watched as Prince nodded and guided her two bots out of the room. She gave everyone a quick wink and a wave and made her way back to her own room for the night.

Digit grumbled. "I don't like those two Gadgetinis."

Fidget smiled. "I don't mind them. They seem nice. Maybe the red one has some manners issues, but..."

"I don't like them, I said!" Digit stomped off towards the couch Penny would be sleeping on and slumped against the wall ready to shut down, while Fidget just shrugged and followed suit.

Penny slowly settled on the couch, her mind racing about what she had just learned.

Prince sat on her bed ready to go to sleep and had made contact with her chief. "Yes... Yes, all is well. We have decided to go ahead with the briefing tomorrow when we have all had some sleep. Yes. Oh, yes sir. No, that shouldn't be a problem."

The next morning Gadget awoke with a stretch, feeling rather refreshed. He got up and grabbed his clothes and headed for the small restroom. As he closed the door, we went to walk towards the vanity, but was held back. He looked back to see his robe stuck in the door. He mumbled as he pulled at the offending article. It wouldnt budge so he pulled a little harder. And a littler harder... Until it finally let loose and he went tumbling into the towerl rack, causing towels and toilet paper to go flying everywhere.

Penny was awoken from the commotion and walked over to knock on the door. "Uncle? You okay?" she asked, mildly concerned.

"Oh yes, d-dont worry about me! Just tripped!" he said as he went to grab the handle to a towel hanger and it broke from his weight and he went crashing back down. "Oh phooey." he mumbled as his hand went from his hat to pull the towel off his head.

Prince was already awake and writing up the start of her report. She had to detail her meeting with the visiting Inspector, so she felt that while she waited for them to all wake up she would get it done. They would need to head down for breakfast and get on with the briefing, as well as head out to start their assignments, so she would probably have no time to do it until much later than night. Suddenly, she heard a crash. Despite still being in her nightwear, she hopped out of bed and dashed out to the hallway, Data and Scooter following. It was from Gadget's room alright, as another loud was heard. She wasted no time in barging in. It could have been a MAD agent, after all. "Is everything OK?"

Penny jumped about a foot in the air as their door was slammed open. Fidget and Digit immediately came on line as they readied for a fight, but was not expecting to see the female Inspector... In her sleepwear. If you could call it that.

As Gadget heard the commotion, he stumbled for the door and ripped it open with his extending arm as he pulled himself back together. "What- what is happening out here?" he asked in a panic. His robe was open, revealing his vest and striped blue boxers. As soon as he saw Inspector Prince his eyes widened and his face turned red."Oh! Inspector!" he yelled as he hurriedly tied his robe shut. "Is.. Everything all right?" He tried to look away as he fumbled with his belt, but as he went to walk forwards he tripped on it and fell forwards. Right into the female inspector. Everyone stood in silent horror as the good inspector face planted into Prince's... 'delicate cushions'.

Prince stared as the Inspector closed his robe and cleared her throat awkwardly, but was instantly sent into a mental frenzy as he face-planted into her chest. She stood for a moment in silent horror wishing she'd have at least thrown on her own robe so it was more cushioned, before finally letting out a horrified squeak.

Data gasped loudly, Scooter couldn't help but chuckle to herself and Penny just covered her face with both hands thoroughly mortified. Digit, on the other hand, was scowling at both parties.

Gadget reached up to poke the soft mass as he couldnt really be in this predicament. "Ahmsss srry" his voice came out muffled from between her bosom. He quickly pulled his face out before quickly turning in embarrassment, his face was red and tears nearly streamed. He didnt know what to say or do.

Penny just watched on in horror as she had not a clue what to say. Her uncle had really done it this time.

Prince visibly shuddered from her feet to the top of her head, her cheeks stained bright pink. "I... Er..." A sound left her throat that almost sounded as if she was being strangled. "N-No! D-Don't think anymore o-on it!" Her body was very rigid. "I, uh... I'll be... In my, uh..." She pointed to the door and made her way over to it, walking almost like a penguin along the way. "See... See you at breakfast."

Digit looked over to Gadget. with a big frown, only to get jabbed in the side by Fidget. Data and Scooter were still in the room and Scooter was laughing her ass off over what had just happened. "Oh, oh man! You just... HAHAHAHA... You just... COPPED a feel! HAHAHA!"

Data couldn't help but titter over the terrible police pun, but looked away, her own face tinged with embarrassment for both parties involved.

After that truly embarrassing moment, Gadget quickly got dressed and took his two sidekicks to breakfast to be briefed by Inspector Prince. He had penny stay in the room, promising to bring her something to eat when they finished. He didnt want her involved. This was official business and she would just be put in harms way. Hopefully he would be able to face Prince after the unfortunate... incident.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Prince had been down in the breakfast room for a while before they showed up and was on her second plate of scrambled eggs and hasbrowns and what was probably her 5th cup of coffee. Just how she liked it, strong, three sugars and lots of milk. It was probably a heinous crime to all coffee lovers, but she didn't care. She looked up to see Gadget and the two bots approaching. "Oh, er... H-Hi." She gestured to the 3 empty seats. One next to her and the other two facing. "Care to join me?"

Gadget caught sight of Inspector prince immediately and nervously smiled. "Uh... Yeah. Sure." He took a seat across from her.

Digit smiled as he took the seat besides Prince and Fidget besides Gadget.

"So what is the plan? What does our mission consist of?" he asked trying not to let the events of the morning replay in his head. All he could do was see her in her nightwear and his cheeks warmed at the thought of laying his head between her mounds of fun again. No. He was a respectable inspector of the law! He could not think such impure thoughts! It was incredibly wrong of him.

"Im sorry!" He had no idea why, he just blurted it out as he covered his face in embarrassment with his gloved hands.

Prince was just taking a bite of a hash brown when he suddenly expressed his apology and she almost choked. "Wh-What? N-No! Think nothing more of it. I... I shouldn't have burst in like that, but I was just worried a MAD agent had found you."

Digit sat staring up at the purple haired woman. "We could have handled it."

"Oh, I have no doubt." She smiled down at the blue bot and winked at him. "But, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't spring into action."

Fidget smiled. "So, the mission?"

"Yes, well... About that. There are several reports from an anonymous source about Dr Claw and his agents doing all kinds of nasty things. Also, we have to protect a special agent. It turns out Claw is after him. The agent's name is Gedtag and the hired assassin is only known as Percin. That's all we have on them. Nothing more. We have to protect them at all costs as well as foiling any other plots that may be in progress." She reached for her coffee. "That's all, really."

"Gedtag, huh? What a silly name. Right! Where do we start?" Gadget asked as his extra hand sprang from his hat to grab his breakfast. Simple toast, eggs and sausage, and brought it back to him clumsily before he began eating.

"Silly indeed." She slurped her coffee down and gestured the somewhat shocked assistant, who was baffled by Gadget's extending arm, to grab her another. "I think we last got word that a warehouse was being used to store weapons that Dr Claw was planning on shipping out all over the world. I would say that is out best bet."

Fidget. "That fiend! We should definitely start there, right Digit?"

Digit was miles away deep in thought while staring up at Prince with a blank face. He hadn't even registered a single word that had been said.

"I agree, Fidget. But we must treat this delicately. We could be walking into a trap!" Gadget said as he popped a bit of sausage into his mouth. As the waiter came, he seemed to suddenly trip. Gadget, surprisingly moving out of the way just in time in a rare display of quick reactions, avoiding getting hit with the coffee. "My dear boy you should be more... More..."

Gadget trailed off as something entirely different came over him. Some raw rage. His eyes darkened as he felt his inner thoughts die down, as if suddenly asleep and an entirely new presence came forward.

Prince, however, was not so lucky and she was drenched with coffee due to the waiter'sclumsy fall. "Gah, what the... No, precious coffee! Now I'll have to change!"

Digit and Fidget, who had dived to one side, noticed Gadget looked off. Had he been hit by hot coffee? "Uh... Inspector?" Digit tilted his head to look him in the eye. "Are you OK?"

Gadget looked to the blue Gadgetini. "Fine. Never better." A sinister grin crept into his features as he then looked to Prince and stood rather suddenly from his seat. "You are coming with me." He reached forwards, took hold of her clothing and picked her up. After he threw her over his shoulder, his hand on her rear to keep her steady before he walked off.

Prince was in the process of dusting herself off and dabbig at her cherry red wool coat with napkins to try and get out some of the coffee when she was suddenly grabbed and flung over his shoulder. The hand against her rear made her hair stand on end. "Yeeeek, Gadget what are y- WATCH WHERE YOU ARE TOUCHING!"

"Wait! Where are you taking her?" Digit yelled in surprise.

Gadget, before vanishing out of the dining room, turned his head slightly in response to the small bot. "Come with me." He all but stomped to their room, making sure no one would follow them.

Digit and Fidget followed close behind, giving each other worried glances as they made it to their room. Gadget put Prince down outside the doorway. "Dont you move from this spot or you will regret it."

"Uh... Um... Yes sir?" What was going on? What was happening? Was this some sort of training exercise?

Gadget looked behind. "You two! Come with me!" he snapped to his two subordinates as he walked inside the room to confront Penny. "Oh penny my dear! We need to talk." he said as his third hand pulled out a rope from inside his hat.

Digit and Fidget raced after Gadget. "What's going on? What are you..." When they heard how he talked to Penny, they inwardly leaped. Something was very wrong. "Inspector, what gives!?"

Penny looked over to her Uncle and almost passed out. He looked so different. Something was wrong with him. She'd seen him malfunction before, but never anything like this. "Uncle Gadget what are you doing!?"

"Keep quiet you." he said as he extended his arms to gather the three of them up and bound them tight before doing the same to the female Gadgetinis who had been off to the side amusing themselves.

"Why dont you all just... Stay in the room today? Inspector Prince and i have somewhere to be." he grinned darkly, admiring his skillful handiwork, before he left the room, shut the door and picked up Prince once more.

Penny yelled out, shuffling and thrashing to try and loosen the ropes. "GRRR AGH what is going on!? What's wrong with you!? What do you mean!?" But it was too late. Gadget had already exited the room and slammed the door behind him.

Prince, who had once again been picked up and manhandled for the second time in a matter of a few minutes, squirmed on his shoulder. "Hey! W-Watch it! What are you doing? Hands off the goods!"

Back inside the room, Penny looked to the Gadgetinis and shook her head. "This is wrong. Something is very wrong with him. We need to escape and I can run a scan using my laptop."

Digit piped up. "Didn't you hear? He said he and Prince have to be somewhere! What if she's in danger?"

Fidget rammed a shoulder against Digit. "Come on dont just sit there!" he said as he began trying to chew his way out of the ropes.

Digit just sat there looking entirely unimpressed iwth his brother as he chewed on the ropes. "Fidget..."

"What?"

"You were made with perfectly good gadgets, use them you dope!"

With that, a circular saw-like blade extrended from Digit's hat and severed the ropes that held the two Gadgetinis and Penny together. Data and Scooter were tied separately and Digit couldn't help but feel a little smug as he wandered away from them without assisting.

"Digit, you forgot the girls!" Fidget pointed to them, to which Digit responded with a quick and defiant flick of his tongue.

Scooter and data yelled indignantly at Digit as he stuck his tongue out at them. "Come on guys. We gotta help Uncle Gadget!" Penny stated as she walked over to her laptop.

Digit huffed and stood his ground, but Fidget moved over and untied the girls earning him a hug from Data. Penny set to work on her laptop and sat down on the bed. Her fingers clattered on the keys and her brow furrowed as she concentrated.

"Hey guys, you remember how I am able to track and scan Uncle Gadget? Well... There's something weird going on with his signal. This is... Strange,"

Digit moved over to Penny to look over her shoulder. "How strange? What is?" he asked as Fidget moved over to move him out of the way as they looked.

Penny shook her head. "I can't be sure, but... It's like I'm sensing an extra signal that's causing him to malfunction."

Fidgit stared in shock. "Malfunction? Again!?"

Digit leaped in shock. "Prince! He has Prince! We've not a minute to lose!"

Scooter and Data looked over to the blue bot with a confused expression, before dashing for the door.

Penny looked to Fidget with a brow raised. "Well that got his attention." Fidget stated in exasperation as he and Penny ran out the door after the others in the direction the signal was coming from.

Meanwhile, Prince was in turmoil as she was bundled off by Gadget in a manner similar to a viking raid. She was both in fear for her life and yet oddly curious about this strange, clearly powerful man and his plan.

It didn't take them long before they reached a warehouse and Gadget unceremoniously tore open the huge, heavy metal doors as if they were paper. Prince shivered at the display of strength. She certainly didn't want to ever get on his bad side, that was for certain.

But, this warehouse... Had he... Found the one that she had mentioned earlier? Was this them working the case? "Oh you genius! I'm not sure about a date as a cover story, but well done!"

Gadget grinned as he walked in with her and stomped over to a crane. "And this, my darling... Is where we get to have a bit of fun." He set her down onto her feet, but kept his arms firmly around her waist.

"D... Darling!? Why are you talking so strangely? Is this part of the cover too? Do I have to copy?" She looked around as she spoke, noting her surroundings. There was no one else about. The warehouse was deserted apart from stacks of wooden crates all addressed to different parts of the world. She looked up at the crane. "Fun?"

Gadget smirked as he grabbed ahold of her as a hand slid from from his hat and brought the crane down. "Oh yes. Loads for me sweet cheeks. Might hurt a bit for you. See I am gonna hook you up to this crane." he said as he took her chin in his hand to force her to look at him. "And then good bye sweetie pie!" he grinned as he moved his face in closer.

"W... What? Wait, woah." As he forced her face to look up into his, she felt her skin prickle. Something seemed very off about him. She knew evil when she saw it and his eyes were exuding a very dark glow. "Good... Goodbye sweetie pie!? What are you talking about!? Gadget!" As his face came closer, she felt her cheeks heat up. They had only met a few hours ago, he was being very bold for his first few hours with her. If this was a cover act he had going on, he was certainly getting really into it. What was happening? "Why are you acting funny!?"

"Funny? Oh my darling there is nothing funny about this." he grinned before crashing his lips to hers in a heated, closed mouth kiss. As he had her distracted, he reached back and cuffed her hands to the lowered crane.

A kiss? She squeaked against his lips and felt her skin heat to the point she thought she was going to combust. It was only after a few moments that she even noticed her hands had been cuffed up high and she wriggled in an attempt to pull away from him. "Mmmph! Gah! What are you doing now!?"

From around the corner of a stack of crates, a MAD Agent was listening in. He had gotten there a short while earlier with his co-worker. He saw Penny coming closer and slipped behind the warehouse with his workmate, peering into the inner part to see what was happening. His teeth instantly gritted.

Gadget smirked as he pulled away. "This, sweet cheeks, is where we depart, i am afraid. You're a real looker, don't get me wrong... It isnt you. It's me! And this will hurt you a lot more than it will me!" he said as he walked over to the controls to raise the crane.

Prince watched him silently. It wasn't that she was deliberately silent, it was the fact that she couldn't even find any words to say. He had stunned her. She was confused, intimidated and oddly excited. "Wait..." She looked over to one side and saw a crate labelled 'To: JAPAN' with the lid open. Was he going to...?

"YOU ARE NOT SENDING ME TO KAWAII LAND!"

The agent from before was livid as he watched. "I gotta get in there!"

The other held him back. "No, you stay put! If you're seen that's the end o' that and you don't want to get on the wrong side of Claw and Molly."

"He's... He's... Let go of me!" The man flailed, but was thwarted by the bald agent who pushed him backwards away from the door. Anymore noise and Gadget would hear. It was suprising he hadn't already with his super hearing.

"Get a grip!"

Scooter yelled after Digit as they ran. "What are you doing, blueberry!? What's got yuor knickers in a twist?"

"Firstly, we're robots, we don't wear... Knickers! Secondly..." He didn't even look back as he dashed for the location of the warehouse. "I'M NOT A BLUEBERRY!"

Data tailed Fidget as fast as she could, but struggled a little. She was not at all used to running and her circuits were giving her jip. Penny dashed after all 4 of them and tracked Gadget using her watch. "He's in there!" She pointed to the warehouse up ahead. It was huge! It towered above them with all of it's white corrugated glory.

Digit couldn't help but cock a brow ridge. Fidget being right and sensible for once? Wowsers. "But she's in there and... What if..."

Suddenly, her yelling could be heard from inside.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Digit yelled as he went to charge in.

Fidget held him back. "No wait! It could be a trap!" he yelled as the others caught up. "We gotta use our heads!" he said.

"Fidget is right! It could be a trap. Ive got an idea." she said as she poked at her watch a bit.

Inside, Gadget laughed maniacally as he watched the crane begin to lift her to put her in the crate. That was when he heard a voice from one side of the warehouse. He was sure they were alone... "What? Who is there? Show yourself!" he yelled as he turned to look around frantically in all directions just in case. After glaring around for a while, he turned back to the task at hand. "Have fun in Japan, Inspector!" he grinned as he went to push the button.

Prince let out an almost shrill squeak as the crane edged her even closer to the inside of the crate. She did not fancy spending time in a sealed crate. That was certain death. The storage crates were not meant for live contents and had no air holes.

Digit's audio receptors instantly picked up on Prince's cry and he jolted to attention. "We cant wait! That was Prince!" he yelled as he fought against and attempted to knock the door down.

Penny had to yell at Digit, which she really didn't want. She just hoped no one had heard her. "No Digit. We need to think about this. Let's go round the back!" Scooter and Data nodded to her. Digit had no choice but to follow. They were absolutely right. Not that he would admit it in that moment.

The MAD Agent, Dick, had all but had enough of observing the cruelty towards the woman. He dived almost heroically into the warehouse after Gadget had turned back round and almost exploded when he saw what he was doing. He leaped into action before the other agent could stop him, lunged forwards and punched Gadget in the face, before running out a side door with a triumphant battlecry.

As Gadget heard a pair of footsteps, he turned just in time to get a fist to the face. He yelled out as he was sent backwards into the crane controls and as he moved to try to right himself, he slipped on a wrench and fell backwards knocking the control lever.

Prince let out a surprised yelp and she almost got put in the crate, but was saved at the last moment as she came to an abrupt halt from the wrenching of the lever. Whoever that blurr of teal was, they'd saved her and she owed them bigtime. Though Japan was no doubt a lovely country, she didn't fancy being shipped off to it at that moment, and most certainly not in that crate. "G-Gadget!?"

"Oh... What was... Inspector Prince! What happened?" he asked as he looked the woman over. "What are we doing here?" He looked around, noting that they were no longer in the hotel. He walked over towards the female inspector, tripping on the same wrench and ending up in a most familiar predicament. His yelled was muffled by the twin peaks his face was then buried in.

Prince let out a wail as he, once again, buried his face in her chest. It was like he'd switched personality entirely. She would have to talk to the chief as soon as she could, he seemed dangerous! What was even happening? "GADGET!"

It was then that Penny ran in with the Gadgetinis from the rear and covered her eyes as soon as she caught sight of what was unfolding. "UNCLE GADGET!"

Gadget quickly pulled himself from her chest and his face instantly went red. "No! I am so sorry! I would never touch you!" he yelled in his defence. "No! I mean i would touch you, but I- Gah!" He grumbled and whined, unsure of what to say. This was just making things worse.

Digit and fidget didnt know how to react. They both gaped in awe, but for different reasons. Even Data and Scooter were at a loss for words. This was highly irregular indeed.

Prince almost felt like she was about to pass out, but managed to keep herself together enough to speak. "I... N... Let's drop it. We... We're in the warehouse!" She wriggled causing the chain to clatter loudly. "Care to remove the cuffs?" Her arms were hurting and her shoulders felt as if they were about to dislocate any moment from the weight of her body.

Data and Scooter gave Gadget frowns as they moved closer, but stayed silent. Penny shook her head and get to work on informing Chief Littlewood using her watch. She had looked up his number while they were back at the hotel just in case something went down and, since it was his jurisdiction, she couldn't exactly call Quimby on it. Though she would be telling him about it much later on when Gadget wasn't aware. He would probably want to know, still being on the scene and all.

Dick, who now had a rather sore hand, watched on from the doorway again in silence, rage building within him as he watched Gadget near Prince. The other agent, Squirt, sighed and nudged him with his elbow and whispered as quietly as he could. "The heck is up with you anyway?"

Gadget sighed as he walked over and a key emerged from his pinky on his left hand. He quickly undid the cuffs and stowed them away where they belonged. His face was beet red as he helped Prince down. "So this... This is actually the warehouse? Should we split up? Or...?"

Prince dropped down and landed against Gadget's chest. She braced herself with both hands against him and cleared her throat in an attempt to flush out the memories of what had just happened. "I, uh... Yes. Split up."

"I think we should stick together." stated Fidget as he looked around at the creepy warehouse.

"Why? You scared?" Digit teased as he looked to his brother.

Ignoring the teasing going on between the Gadgetinis, Prince cleared her throat again. "Digit, you and Scooter go that way, Data and Fidget go that way and me and Gadget will, er..." She suddenly turned to Penny. "You might want to leave, it could get dangerous."

Gadget turned to look at Penny as though he had just now noticed her. "Penny! You shouldnt be here! What were you thinking? I insist you head back to the hotel. This could get ugly!" He was trying his very best to focus on sounding official and making sure his niece removed herself from the situation sue to the fact that Prince was still holding on to him. As she shifted slightly, he quickly swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as his stomach flipped.

"Y-Yes Uncle Gadget I was, uh... Sightseeing! Uh..." She scratched her head and made for the exit, only to come face to face with the two MAD agents. Well, that tore it.

Gadget had been following her with his eyes to make sure she left and gasped as he saw the two MAD agents in close proximity. "Penny!" He instantly took off in a run.

Prince was all but shoved aside as Gadget ran for two agents that had been spotted outside and had to catch herself from falling backwards. She didn't get a good look at them, but she figured she should provide him back up and ran out after him. She yelled to Data and Scooter to start surveying the warehouse and make notes on everything they found on or in the crates while they went to catch them.

Penny was trying to not get swiped by them, as Squirt was intent on capturing her. He figured she would be a good hostage. Penny dodged as the short bald agent lunged for her, but Dick had the smarter idea of fleeing. If Prince saw him... If Claw or Molly found out... But it was too late. Molly was fully aware of the fact they'd been seen. She was watching them from an unknown source and was fuming. Suddenly, her voice boomed over their ear pieces. "Diiick, Squirt! GET BOTH YOUR BUTTS OUTTA THERE OR I'LL CHOP THEM OFF!" Squirt instantly gave up and started running off as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Come back here! You are under arrest!" Gadget yelled as he attempted to run after the two agents of MAD. He threw Penny a look over his shoulder as he quickly dashed to the side. "Penny get inside and stay with Digit and Fidget. We can handle them." Gadget reached a large, open yard, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Wowzers... They sure are fast." As Prince caught up, he looked over to her. "Did you happen to see which way they went?"

She shook her head and tried to steady her breathing. "They could have split up. You take that way, I'll take this way and we'll meet up around the front of the warehouse." With that, she ran off at full pelt.

Gadget nodded to Inspector Prince and took off to the other side of the warehouse at full speed.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse Scooter and Data had begun searching all the crates. Each one had a different location on them and inside were all kinds of weapons. It was clearly Claw's work as the MAD insignia was on everything.

"Penny!" Digit called her over. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Penny sounded puffed out, but she was unscathed. "I'm fine. Lets get collecting evidence. I called up the chief. They'll be here soon and we need something to give them."

Digit and Fidget grabbed one of the smaller boxes, but it was still large enough for them to both have to carry. "Here. This has the MAD insignia all over it. I am sure the chief here will be able to pull enough evidence." said Digit as he dropped his side, causing Fidget to flail before finally letting his side go.

Penny chuckled. "Be careful, don't wreck yourself."

Scooter sidled up. "Check yo' self before you wreck yo' self."

"Ohhhhh!" Penny and Scooter both made hand gestures, to which Digit replied by giving them both equally filthy looks.

"You guys... Really?"

Fidget lifted the lid and looked inside. Guns, ammunition of all kinds, what looked like swords and even rocket launchers were all packed in there. "This surely can't be safe... You would have thought MAD of all people would know how to properly store weapons. Don't you think, Data?"

Data, who was busy chasing a floating piece of dust jumped at being spoke to and looked around sheepishly. "I uh... I... I'm on the trees side!"

Fidget just slapped a hand to his face.

"When did the chief say he would arrive?" he asked Penny as he turned to face her.

Penny smiled at Fidget. "Wow, you sure have been a whole lot more responsible since we got over here. Good job on that. It suits you!" She pressed a button on her watch which displayed the timer she'd set for the chiefs arrival. "Any moment now, really."

Outside, Dick and Squirt had split up after all but crashing into each other behind a stack of crates and were running frantically for the exits of the warehouse district. Dick had managed to make it to the fence at the far end and leaped over it with ease. Squirt was over the other side and had come up against trees over the other side of the fence. He thought it would be perfect to hide in and hopped over the wire fence and nestled into the greenery. Prince dashed around and caught sight of Dick just before he vanished. Something inside her jumped.

As Gadget made his way around he saw Prince standing there almost motionless, her face showing an odd sort of expression and her skin paled. "Wowzers. Are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost."

It took her a moment to shake herself free, but she managed it. She turned to Gadget with a troubled expression on her face. "I don't know, I can't explain it. I thought I... No, nevermind. Did you have any luck?" She cringed and shook her head. "What am I saying? If you had you'd be dragging a MAD agent with you in cuffs. Ugh. Smooth Prince, smooth."

Gadget smiled as he put a hand to her shoulder. "Dont worry. We still have the warehouse with their weaponry. We will catch them another day." he grinned as he turned to head back to the warehouse.

Gadget and Prince's footsteps could be heard from outside moving closer and Penny flinched."I should get going. I'll see you guys back at the hotel!" With that, she dashed off right as Gadget and Prince made their way into the warehouse again.

"Ah, Data, Scooter, any luck?" Prince waved over at her Gadgetinis, her face still slightly blanched from her encounter with the unknown person. Scooter nodded. "Yup. Can I go back to bed now?" Digit grimaced at the red bot. "Lazy so and so!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well. What do we have here?" Gadget asked as he walked over to the container with the MAD symbol on it. "Well. I do believe these are certainly the weapons you were talking about." he said as he picked up one of the rocket launchers and as he grabbed the handle, accidently squeezing the trigger, causing it to shoot off. "Uh oh!" He ran for Prince and knocked her down behind one of the metal crates just as an exlosion tore through the warehouse.

The Gadgetinis dived for cover as Prince was dragged behind a crate by Gadget with a shriek. "Wagh!" She landed in a heap. "Wow. That was close! They didn't even have any safeguards on that thing!" She looked up at the other inspector who had shielded her rather heroically with his body.

"Is everyone OK?" Didgit called out while fanning away some of the dust that had been kicked up from the explosion.

"M'good!" Scooter piped up, spluttering.

"I didn't ask you."

Gadget looked down to Prince, coughing a bit as he fanned away the resulting dust.  
"Are you okay?" He checked her over to see if she was injured at all as he heard Digit ask the very same question.

Prince nodded to him. "I'm good. Thanks. No injuries here. Well, apart from my coat which is probably really dusty now."

He cleared his throat before yelling out a reply. "Inspector Prince and I are fine!"

Digit yelled back. "She better be! Uh, I mean... Great!"

Scooter suddenly came out of nowhere and rammed into the blue bot on purpose. "Whoops! There's some wide loads on this road!"

Digit yelled as Scooter rammed into him. "GAH! Speak for yourself, bubble butt!"

Data chuckled into her hand and grabbed onto Fidget to pull herself up.

Gadget stood and held out his hands for her to take so that he could pull her to her feet. "That was... Uh... Let's not touch the weaponry anymore." His face took on a sheepish smile with a slight blush.

Prince took his hand and got to her feet, placing the ball of her fist into her lower back. It cracked a little, but she was fine. Her coat was, as she suspected, very dusty though. "Yeah, probably best not to. Besides, I bet they'll be needing to finger print it. WOuldn't want you to get arrested too, would we?" She gave him a wink before trying to dust herself off.

Gadget chuckled lightheartedly as he backed away from all crates. "Perhaps we should wait outside?" He made for the door. The last thing he needed was to set off another rocket or something.

Prince agreed and moved outside, the Gadgetinis hurrying to follow them. When they got out there, convoy of police vehicles were pulling up and Littlewood stepped out. "Ah, Inspector!" He made a beeline for Gadget and held out his hand to shake. He was tall at around 6 foot 4 and he had a broad chest, but he kept his handshake soft. Something people noted about him. Some would say it was untrustworthy, but he was on the level. He was a good chief. "I trust the UK has been treating you well since your arrival."

"Chief Littleweed. It is nice to finally meet face to face." he said as he shook the chief's hand. He was about to reply when Inspector Prince spoke.

Prince cleared her throat and looked away for fear her face would heat up at recalling the past few hours' events.

"We seized weapons. The crates display the MAD insignia, as well as the countries they were intended for." Digit piped up. "Oddly, no addresses though. Just country names."

"Chief Littleweed. It is nice to finally meet face to face." he said as he shook the chief's hand. He was about to reply when Inspector Prince spoke.

"Yes it was almost as though it had been staged." Gadget piped up as he scratched his chin.

"Staged?" Littlewood, still shaking his hand, looked at the man with curiosity. "What do you mean staged?"

Gadget finally pulled his hand away. "Well, you see, these boxes had the names of countries where they are going, but no address. The weapons have also just been carelessly put in boxes. Obviously not intended for shipping. Something fishy is going on here." gadget stated as he rubbed his chin.

Littlewood looked down at Gadget with a blank stare. "Mmm yes, well... We'll get this all logged. Good job. We'll take it from here, you two go back to base, er... Your hotel. You've earned a rest."

At hearing this Prince breathed a sign of relief. She could use a coffee... or 5. "Thank you sir. Please let us know if we can be of any further assistance." She looked over to Gadget and gestured for them to head off as LIttlewood made his way into the warehouse to see everything with his own eyes.

"Yes sir." Gadget soluted before turning heel to go back to the warehouse to gather his sidekicks. "I don't know Inspector. I have a feeling we will be seeing more of this sort of odd work from Claw in the very near future. What is your take on all of this?" he asked. It was certainly a peculiar situation. He entered the warehouse not long after Littlewood. "Come on Digit, Fidget, let's get back to the hotel!" he yelled from the doorway.

Prince shrugged. "You know, I'm not sure. Why go to all this trouble? Why leave all this stuff so public and easy to find? It's almost as if he wanted us to find it. Like... It wasn't going anywhere at all. The labels are fake. You know?"

The Gadgetinis moved to a safe place and Digit contacted Penny instantly. "Penny, the chief is here with back up. They are going through everything now, but the agents go away, so..."

Penny smiled over the comm screen. "We'll get them eventually, the score is the most important at this stage. Plus, we have to find out what happened to Uncle Gadget!"

Data slowly moved over to stare at the screen.

"Hi Data!" Penny smiled at her and Data waved shyly.

"Um..."

"What is it?"

"I found... This." Data held up a square piece of metal.

Digit looked at the little metal piece Data had ahold of.

"You think that was what made Gadget go crazy?" he asked as he took the little chunk from Data to examine it.

Data scuffed her foot against the floor and held her hands behind her back shyly. "I don't know. Maybe? Penny wants it to examine, so we better get it back to the hotel."

Scooter was busy trying to show some of the officers to extra crates near the rear of the warehouse in an unusual show of energy. Usually she'd let everyone else do the leg work, but since there was more than met the eye (Lel) with what was happening, she figured she should pull her weight.

"Just a second!" Fidget called over. He was just finishing showing an officer a crate full of Japanese style swords and wanted to be sure they marked it correctly. He was, after all, a big anime fan and would not allow them to just mark them as katana, since they weren't all katana at all.

Eventually, all 4 Gadgetinis came marching over and looked at both Inspectors. "Ready when you guys are."

Gadget had spent a few moments rubbing at his chin in thought when the Gadgetinis approached. "Hm... I guess we will just have to wait and see. Keep our guards up though. Who knows what that mad man is up to next." With that, he walked with Prince and the Gadgetinis back to the hotel.

When they got closer to the building, Gadget cleared his throat awkwardly and tugged at his tie. "So listen... Uh... Inspector Prince... If you aren't doing anything later... I mean if you are that is ok..." he continued to babble a bit before Digit elbowed him. "Ah hm... As I was saying... I was womdering if you wanted to accompany me to dinner this evening?" he asked as he fiddled his fingers about in a nervous manner, a slight tint of red dusting the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

Prince turned round as they reached the door of the hotel and smiled at Gadget. "Dinner? Sounds good to me. I hate eating alone when on assignment. It's so boring." She opened the door and wandered in. The 4 Gadgetinis followed, before dashing away up the stairs to go and see Penny with the chip leaving the two alone in the lobby. "Just be sure to fix your gadgets, wouldn't want you malfunctioning again, would we?" She gave him a quick wink before heading for the stairs. "I'm not sure what the hotel's restaurant is like, but I know they say the place down the road is pretty good..."

Gadget smilled a wide, giddy smile as he perked right up. "Ah! Yes. We should go try it then. Shall I come get you about 6?" he asked as he looked to his watch. They had a couple hours yet. That would give him enough time to clean up and make sure Penny was all taken care of.

"Sounds good to me, I'll be in my room getting ready. I think I've earned a nice, long bath." She waved and made her way up the stairs to her room, shutting herself in and drawing a bath for herself.

Gadget watched Prince leave before heading for his own room, a dreamy look in his eye.

Penny almost leaped out of her skin as the Gadgetinis came barging in with the chip. They all fought over who was going to explain everything, but as always, Digit won and told Penny about what had happened when she had left.

"Boy, that's strange." She took the chip and placed it in her scanning device. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what the police come up with. Meanwhile, I'm going to get to work figuring this out." Suddenly, her belly rumbled loudly distracting the Gadgetinis from their background arguing. "Sorry guys, I'm just really hungry. Think you could go grab me something? Also, where's Uncle Gadget and the other Inspector? Are they back?"

"Yes." Digit sighed. "Gadget's still acting wierd though.

"Huh? Weird how?" Penny almost wondered if the chip wasn't related to his malfunction and was about to throw the theory out the window when Digit finally explained.

"He's babbling around Prince. Looks like a darn fool."

"Oh." Penny went back to work as if it was nothing. "Still, you best keep your eye on them both."

Penny's scan was still in progress. Whatever the chip was, the tech was very good. It was hard to break into and figure out. She wrinkled her nose a little as her stomach rumbled again.

"Penny my dear." Gadget suddenly walked in causing Fidget to almost leap out of his metal housing. "Inspector Prince and I are going to dinner tonight. Would you like me to leave you some money so you can order a pizza? They have a small restaurant here off the lobby as well if you are interested." he grinned as he moved to grab clean clothes. He needed a bath in the worst way. He smelled of smoke and debris from the warehouse incident.

Penny almost leaped again as Gadget entered, the memory of him grabbing her and binding her with the Gadgetinis still fresh in her mind. "You... Going to dinner, huh?" She cracked a smirk in an attempt to push down her anxiety. "Is this work related?" Digit scowled up at her, but she didn't notice at all.

Gadget smiled as he gathered up his things before heading to the shower. "No, I figured I would treat Inspector Prince out to dinner. It is the least I could do for... Well..." The thought of him defiling not once, but twice, and whatever happened when he malfunctioned... It was the least he could do for her. "Anyways... I shouldn't be too late. Make sure you lock this door and don't answer for anyone but me. Got it?" He smiled as he disappeared into the restroom. He looked around, noticing that housekeeping must have been in. And a repairman... Because everything was where it should have been once more.

"OK, will do." Penny didn't look up from her work, but she was just going through the motions vocally. She never stayed put, not when he was on assignment. It had been something she had always done ever since she went to live with him after her parents deaths. He needed protecting more than her. Those gadgets had scrambled his brain more than she wanted to admit, but her uncle was still there at least. "Pizza sounds good to me, I'll order it soon." She heard the door shut and she turned to Digit. "It's going to take a few hours. Can you tail Uncle Gadget and Prince with Fidget while they go to dinner? Don't get yourself seen, but I just want to be sure they are safe. With MAD on the loose, we can't take any chances."

Gadget was nervous. He wasn't sure why. Prince was a nice enough woman and it wasnt like it was a real date, right? But he still was quite nervous. He smoothed out his coat and straightened his hat before knocking on the door to her room.

Prince was finishing getting ready. She didn't want to dress too fancy, but it was worth making a bit of an effort since the restaurant was a little more upper class. She was just glad that she had had the mind to pack a small black dress when she travelled to the hotel. It wasn't special, Just a plain black tea dress, no fancy trimmings or anything. SHe opened the door and greeted Gadget. "Oh, hey! Punctual I see. Come in, I'm just about to put my shoes and jacket on, then I'll be ready to go."

As soon as she answered the door, his eyes widened. Wowzers. Did she ever clean up nice. As she offered for him to come in, he could feel his face heat up a little as he accepted and walked through the threshold. "I- uh- yeah. I am always very punctual. It, uh, it comes with the job." he honestly had no idea what he was saying. He was so busy looking at Prince. The black dress she wore was so simple and so modest and yet he felt as though she were some seductive fiend out to get him. "So, uh, what was this place called again? Is it in walking distance or should i call a cab?" he asked as he stood in the middle of the room, unsure where to really go as he watched her finish getting ready.

She sat on the edge of her bed and yanked on her shoes one after the other. "It's a French restaurant I think. My French is horrible, so excuse me as I try to pronounce this, but I think it's called Oriel Grande Brasserie. It's walking distance I think, so no worries about a taxi." She adjusted the small set of gold stud earrings she's put in and stood to go grab her jacket which was just behind Gadget. As she reached, she accidentally nudged his arm. It was hard. Harder than she'd remembered. Was that all the metal inside him? "Sorry, excuse me, I just need my coat and then we can set off."

"Oh! Excuse me. I don't mean to be in the way." he apologized with a smile as he moved a bit to the left so she could get to her jacket. "A french restaurant, eh? Luckily for you I know a bit." he smiled as he walked over to open the door. "Ladies first?" he offered as he held the door open.

"Oh, you do?" She tugged on the sleeves and made her way to the door. "Thank you." He was quite a gentleman, totally the opposite to what he'd been like before. It was very strange. "I enjoy the language, but I never really learned it. The accent is..." She visibly shuddered. "Ohh my, I go weak at the knees for it."

"How... How could an accent make you react in such a way? It is just verbal?" he asked as he shut the door behind them and began walking down the hall to the hotel.

"I don't know, it just sounds really... Nice." She hugged herself as she spoke, almost as if she was remembering something. She wasn't, she was just imagining the accent in her minds eye and inwardly melting. "Seriously, that accent gets me pretty hot under the collar. Never understood why really, but there we go." She made her way through the doors and took a breath of the night air in.

It was a pleasant evening out. Not too cold. Cool enough to need a light jacket, but otherwise fine.

Gadget thought over what she said. An accent? Making her... Oh. OH! He got it now. But... He still couldnt understand how words alone could make her react in such a way. "So Inspector Prince. Tell me a little about yourself?" He looked over to her as they made it to the sidewalk. Not that he was trying to change the subject, but the thought of her... Just from the way someone spoke? It made him a little uncomfortable.

"Hm? About me?" She looked to him briefly, before looking up to the sky and pursing her lips. "I'm not really sure what to say. I'm not really good with talking about myself. What do you want to know?" Her eyes watched as a plane went overhead to land at the airport nearby and she grimaced. Flying. She HATED flying.

"Well..." Gadget started as he watched the plane as well. "How about hobbies? What do you do for fun when you aren't at work?" he asked as he smiled at her once more.

Back behind a ways was Digit ducking and rolling from bush to mail box to tree, trying his best to remain inconspicuous as he trailed Gadget and Prince.

Fidget was trying to keep up with his brother as they followed the two Inspectors and kept tripping over. It was surprising no one heard the clanks and he was grateful to the loud jet engines going overhead for drowing out the noise.

"Well, I enjoy uh..." Her brain suddenly got a bit foggy and she couldn't seem to figure out why. It took her a moment, but she finally fixed on something. "I like working with computers."

"I also have a bit of a love of coffee." She grinned sheepishly and looked over to Gadget. "What... What about you? You seem very switched on with your work, do you ever get any downtime?"

"Well, crime never sleeps and so I rarely do myself. I do like spending time with Penny. She is a great kid. And Digit and Fidget..." he said as he found himself walking a little closer to the Inspector. "What about family? Ive always just had Penny, until she made Fidget and Digit. Couldnt imagine what it would be like without them really." he stated with a light laugh.

Again, her mind struggled for a moment before latching onto something. "I... Have a mother and... Father somewhere. Other than that I..." They were finally outside the doors of the restaurant and she stood in silence for a moment, before turning to face Gadget. "I don't have anyone else really. I don't even know where they are. I bet it's nice to have Penny and the boys around. I just have the Chief and recently Data and Scooter. I suppose you could say they are very much like my children, in one sense. I know that sounds stupid."

"Not at all! I mean i've got my chief too. He isnt such a bad guy. Guess when you work with someone so long they become family!" he said as he opened the door to the restaurant and offered her to go in first. And the Gadgetinis are green under the gills and need more education much like teens, so no. I don't believe that sounds stupid at all."

"Quimby, right? I've heard of him. Obviously from Littlewood and his dealings with him." She gave him a smile and a nod as he held the door open for her and she stepped up into the lobby of the restaurant.

It was a nice place, a mix of modern with vintage hints here and there. Wood mixed with sleek glass panelling, art deco style tiled floor and hanging glass and metal pendant lights over the tables in the front and the more intimate tables had tealights placed in vintage style blown glass votives. As they walked further in, they were greeted by the host who smiled politely and asked if they had reservations.

Gadget smiled as he followed her in, but as they were met with the host, he gave an uneasy smile. "Ah... See we didnt make reservations. Werent aware we had to. Just in on vacation ya see..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He should have known. This place seemed pretty semi-classy. "Uh is there any openings we can take?"

The host was still smiling, so it didn't seem so bad. "Yes, we have free tables at the back. We only ask for reservations as it can get quite busy in the evenings, but we don't require them as standard." He reached to his side and pulled out two menus from the small holder next to his podium and tucked them under his arm. "If you would follow me."

He led them passed the bar and down by a section which had high bar-style seats to a more closed off and intimate section where the tables all had candles. Once there, he pulled out the seat for Prince and offered to take her coat. She removed it and handed it over with a thanks, before plopping down on the plush looking dining chair.

Gadget took his chair, after handing off his jacket. "Here are your menus. Your server tonight will be Allison. She will be with you shortly." he said before walking off.

"Well." Gadget started as he opened his menu. "This place sure is nice." He looked down at the menu and as soon as he saw the prices he nearly malfunctioned. No. He would take care of Inspector Prince. It didnt matter how much the bill came to. But if definitely caught him off guard. "So what are you thinking? I am kind of eyeing this here Chicken Fricasee. Sounds good." He skimmed the menu with a slightly wonky smile.

"Oof." She eyed her menu carefully and with a somewhat disgusted expression. Those prices were certainly nothing like what she was used to where she lived further up north. "I don't know, this is all so expensive." But, it would be very rude to walk into a restaurant, be seated and then run out again. "I think I might go with the duck."

A short while later, the server appeared with a towel draped over her arm. "Have we decided? Shall I take your drinks order?"

"Just water for me." Truth be told, Prince daren't get anything else for fear of having to remortgage her house. "Thank you." She looked to Gadget just as the server spoke again.

"Very good, and to eat? Any starters?"

"None for me, thank you. Just water and the duck. I uh... I don't think my wallet could, uh..."

"Monsieur?"

Gadget disregarded the server for a moment to speak to Prince. "Nonsense. I will be taking care of the bill tonight. It is the least I could do after all. Order what you like!" He smiled kindly at his dining companion, before turning back to the watress. "-Ah yes. I will take the chicken fricasse please. Water for me as well.-" He ordered in somewhat broken French before offering to take Prince's menu so he could hand them off to the server. She kind of squinted at her pad, as though she were trying to register just what he had said. There was something about a tennis ball in there, but she did understand 'Chicken Fricasee' and 'water', so she just went with it and hoped it would be correct.

Prince felt terribly guilty as she smiled nervously over at Gadget who seemed to be smiling innocently back at her. He would pay for the food? Could he afford it? Mind you, it seemed as if he'd been in his line of work for many years. Perhaps he was comfortable. She smiled over at him graciously. "Wow, uh... Thank you. But at least let me buy you a drink later to make up for it." She leaned back in her seat and tried to relax a little.

The restaurant wasn't busy at all and, besides and older couple across the way, they were the only ones in the back. The host came sauntering over again, leaned down and lit the tealight on the table, before mincing off again to go and wait for more customers. The candle burned brightly in the dimly lit room and it made the silverware and glassware sparkle.

Digit and Fidget managed to get to the restaurant, but were unable to see Gadget and Prince through the window. They waited until the host had left to go do something before sneaking in. Digit spotted them in the back and so the two brothers hid in one of the booths to the side.

"Normally i would reject the idea of alcohol, but how can iI turn down such an offer?" he smiled warmly at her as the host lit the tea light. It was almost... Romantic. At the thought, Gadget felt his face heat up a bit. "So what is it like being an inspector here in the UK?" he asked, trying to get his mind off the subject of romance as the server came with two glasses of water and set them down infront of each. Gadget smiled and thanked the young lady before she walked off.

"Hm? Oh, it's not so bad. We obviously have to have a lot of self defense training. But, I'm sure it's the same for you guys." She took a sip of water. It suddenly felt a lot hotter in there and her mouth was drying out more and more each minute. "What about you? What's it like being, uh... You?" This man was interesting. She'd never encountered anyone like him before. He was both a mechanical and medical marvel to be fitted with such gadgets and also to have survived such a procedure and his previous malfunctions? Surely he was dangerous. How had he kept his job? She needed to know more.

Gadget smiled. "Well obviously I am no normal Inspector. Actually, I am a lieutenant if you want to get technical... I'm actually uncertain as to why I keep being called Inspector again. I'll have to take it up with your chief. Maybe it's something to do with the mission. Anyway, I was actually a security guard. Had a nasty accident and they put me back together with a few extra parts." he smiled sheepishly. He wasnt embarassed of himself. Far from it. He wasnt sure why he felt so strange around her.

"So I see. I got to see a couple of your, uh... Features before. So, what about your life before this? Do you remember much about it? You know... Normal things like what you were like in school? Things of that nature?" Her brain prickled as she attempted to recall her own life just in case he asked her the same questions. Why was it so hard to think?

"Yeah, not much. The further back I try to go, the harder it is to recall. They said that was normal or whatever. I dont know. I guess i have always been... Accident proned though." he smiled as the server brough over a basket of garlic bread sticks and marinara to dip. They actually smelled incredible. "So what about you? What did you do before you became an inspector?" he asked as he grabbed a breadstick and dipped it before taking a bite.

Prince watched as he dipped a breadstick and raised a brow. "Huh... Weird thing to serve for a French restaurant. But who am I to argue with food?" She reached over and grabbed her own and answered his question while nibbling on the end of the long breadstick. "I, uh... I think I worked in computers. My heads a bit funny about my past. Not really sure why. It sounds a bit strange, I know, but I think it might have been from an accident I had. The village I grew up in had a small police HQ according to LIttlewood and it got blown up. Everyone died apart from lil old me who was fresh as a daisy to the force. According to Chief he found documentation with my name on it there, so he allowed me to keep my job when I recovered, but transferred me to his HQ."

"Wowzers. I am sorry that happened. What caused it do they know?" he asked. He was genuinely curious. That was a scary position to be in. He knew what it was like to lose a piece of yourself so he could totally sympathize.

She shrugged as she finished the stick. "The explosion, they don't know. As for my memory? They said it could have been the injuries from the explosion. I hit my head pretty bad. I don't know... I don't remember it." Breadstick finished, she leaned back in her seat again and smiled over at her dining partner. "I guess what I don't know can't hurt me, I'm not so bothere, but I would like to at least remember my childhood and bits like that."

"I guess we are in the same boat so-to-speak in that department."

The server finally brought their food. "Wowzers that was fast." He leaned back a bit allowing the server put the plate of duck in front of Prince, before placing Gadget's in front of him. "Wow. This looks delicious."

Prince nodded a thank you to the waitress and gave her meal a look over. The duck had been cooked perfectly and the skin was golden and crisp, not at all limp and fatty. She clapped her hands excitedly. "It really does!" She was about to dig in when she remembered that it wouldn't be right without at least toasting thier first success. She reached for her water and raised it in the air. "First mission success!"

Gadget took his glass and brought it to hers with a light 'clink'. "Yes. To our first successful mission and a new found friendship." He toasted and took a drink before setting his glass down and digging in. It was absolutely perfect. The chicken melted in his mouth and his vegetables were cooked to perfection. He let out a very satisfied noise as he took another bite. After swallowing he looked to Prince. "So... What is your name? I do not believe you ever said?" he asked as he forked another piece of meat and ate it.

By the time he asked the question about her name, she too was digging in and almost felt tears spring forth from her tear ducts. It was so unbelievably tasty. She took a moment to finish the mouthful she had before answering him. "My name? I haven't? Well, it's..." Just as she was saying her name, one of the waiters dropped a tray full of glassware and it drowned out what she had said.

Gadget nearly jumped at the sound, losing a bitefull of fricasee to the floor with his fork, and was also not able to hear her properly. He dug at his ear with his pinky before looking back at her. "I'm sorry. I didnt quite get that." he said as he looked at her again.

Prince craned her neck to make sure the staff was OK, before turning her attention back to Gadget. "I said it's..." Another loud crash interrupted her, as a waiter came around the corner with a tray full of food and skidded on a stray piece of broken glass.

Gadget looked back in alarm once more. After seeing that the wait staff was ok, he turned back to Prince. He hadn't heard her once again, but it would have been rude to ask her once more so he smiled and nodded. "Ah. And what a lovely name that is." he forced a smile before focusing once more on his food.

"Oh, you charmer!" She swatted a hand his way, before going back to eat again. Hopefully the accident prone staff would stop hurting themselves. She didn't like loud noises, they made her anxious.

In the booth, Digit and Fidget were watching them with eagle eyes.

Fidget's eyes dashed from left to right. "Nothing yet, though that tripping up and smashing stuff was suspicious."

Digit let out a sigh. "What's he saying now?"

"Hold on, I'll check. Why are you so focused on what Gadget is saying anyway Digit?"

"Er... No reason. Just, uh... Just tell me."

Fidget rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you just using your listening device too?"

"Excuse me, but I am keeping watch!"

As the meal wore on, Gadget found himself smiling more and more. He enjoyed talking to Prince. She was a very nice lady.

"Your bill, sir." The server set the little book in front of him. Gadget smiled and thanked her before opening it up. If they could, his eyes would have bugged out of his head. Well then. Thank goodness he brought enough cash with him. He coughed in his hand a bit before he reached for his wallet. "Well, this was certainly a delicious meal. I hope yours was as good as mine." he smiled at her as he threw the money and tip into the booklet and stood, taking his jacket from the Server before holding out his arm. "Shall we? I think I saw an ice-cream store on our way here if you are interested?"

Prince nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, thank you very much, it was amazing! That duck was so good I could eat it again." She slowly stood, took her coat from the host and put it over her shoulders instead of putting it on properly. It was hot in the restaurant and so she figured she'd not put it on fully until the chill of the outside air hit her properly. "An icecream stand? Don't tell me you're still hungry." She moved closer and poked him in the belly with a smirk.

"Well, I mean... If you are too full, we don't have to. I just-" he retracted his offered arm as he began to heat up in the face. "I thought what better than dessert after such a fine meal?" He turned to walk away, but ran right into a server with a giant platter full of food. It went to the floor with a loud crash.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Here!" he said as he offered a hand to help the server up.

Prince shook her hands defensively and followed suit with her head. "Oh, no no no. I... I'd love some ic-" But she was suddenly interrupted as Gadget collided with one of the staff members sending him tumbling to the tiled floor. Slices of beef, sauteed mushrooms and rich gravy had flown into the air and had landed on nearby diners who had not long since been seated and some ended up narrowly missing Digit and Fidget who were still watching carefully.

"Are you OK Gadget? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Prince moved over and looked him over as he tried to help up the waiter.

"Oh! No no i am fine! I just hope hes ok." he said as he helped the waiter up.

"No no monseur, I'm fine. Reelee." he said in a thick french accent. However, the table that caught the brunt of the food were giving them dirty looks. "Ahah ok! Lets uh... Let's get out of here." he said sheepishly as he grabbed prince by the hand and pulled her along.

Prince cringed a little over the mess of the waiter and surrounding areas, before being dragged away by the hand. She followed as fast as she could. He could sure move fast when he wanted to, that was for sure!

"Wow, uh... Hah. That was eventful! Anyway, where is this ice-cream place you were talking about?" She looked back to make sure no one was following them through anger, before turned her head back to face forwards, her hand still in his.

Digit watched as Gadget grabbed her hand and felt a wave of... What was that? He wasn't sure, but he knew he didn't like it. "Come on Fidget, lets follow them. We can't be too careful."


	4. Chapter 4

As they got out into the evening's air, Gadget realized he was still holding Prince's hand. "Oh! Sorry. Ah huh.... It isnt far. Couple blocks." He looked back behind them to make sure no one had followed them. "So what kind do you like?" He was nervous. Small talk seemed like a good idea so there was no awkwardness.

Prince's hand tingled as he pulled it away and she had to draw it into her jacket for warmth. "Ice cream?" Her mind wasn't on ice cream and she was asking in a more rhetorical fashion to shake her own thoughts back into action again. "Oh, I like coffee flavour. What about you?" She walked to keep up. He being taller than her he walked much faster.

"Me? I am more of a chocolate fan. Its simple," he smiled as he walked besides her. He looked down at her and his heart sped up a bit as he cleared his throat. "Uh... Heh. If you want..." he held out his arm for her to take. He wasmt sure what prompted the sudden chivalry, but he was somewhat nervous she would reject him, which took him by surprise.

"Chocolate is good. I just have a thing for coffee though. I can't resist it." As he held out his arm, she looked from it to his face and back again. Something prickled in the back of her mind again, as if it was trying to connect his gentlemanly action to something from her past, but it just couldn't quite get there. She smiled nervously up at him and hooked her arm through his carefully. "Thank you. How sweet of you. I never expected such gentlemanly behavior when I was told I'd be working with another officer."

"Well, I mean... It-its only curteous right? I- you dont have to... I mean..." he was rambling again. Something about this beautiful inspector made his brain work over time.

She pulled herself closer and squished his arm in hers reassuringly. "It's fine. It's nice to see manners! It's a rare thing and definitely not something you see often amongst officers. They are always so focused on the job to bother about it all."

As they walked, the wind picked up into a light, but icy breeze. It sent a few fallen leaves dancing around along the pavements. "I hate how early it gets dark at this time of year..." Prince let out a sigh and looked up at the dimly lit sky, as it glowed a dim blue from the sun going down over the horizon. The clouds were heavy, but it had not forecast rain.

He smiled as she pulled herself in closer. A warm feeling made its way up his chest and into his cheeks as he smiled like a fool. Wait what was she saying? Something about the dark?  
"Oh. Yes. It does doesnt it? We still get an extra hour or two in the states right now." he said as they walked. "Though I must say, the scenery is a bit more... Scenish over here." He smiled as he saw the ice-cream shop coming into view.

Prince also spotted it and was hoping they'd have coffee flavour when they arrived. Some places, for some odd reason, didn't serve coffee flavour and to her that was a travesty. "You like it so far? I hear it's not your first time in the UK. Didn't you have a case back in London and at Stonehenge a while back. Oh, also one in Ireland if I'm not mistaken." They reached the front of the shop and Prince released her grip on his arm.

"Heh yeah! I did. But how did you...?" He walked up and pulled the door open to let her walk in first. She never ceased to amaze him. Has she really studied him? But why? How would she...?

She wandered into the store and smiled back at him with a nod of thanks. "The grapevine, as it were. You caused some stirr back then from what I hear." The ice cream parlour was light and had a very retro vibe to it. The floor had white, light pink and mint coloured checkered tiles on it, the walls matched and the seating were comfy looking booths that had a scallop effect, upholstered with a dark mint faux leather. At the counter itself were chome bar stools in alternating dark mint and light pink faux leather and the menu was made from an old letter

"Really? I..uh... Hadn't realized I had stirred such a... Ruckous?" he stated as he followed her in. "Well this is nice." He smiled as he looked around. He hadnt realized where he was going and he bumped into the back of Prince. "Oh! Excuse me!"

Prince had stopped to look at the menu without approaching the counter and was rammed into by Gadget who was obviously absentmindedly examining the location. She lurched forwards, but managed to catch herself at the last minute. "Whoops!" She knew he'd probably feel bad about it, so to inject a little humour she made a quip. "We really must stop bumping into each other like this."

Gadget smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... Uh... Right." He nervously stepped up to the counter. "I will take a double chocolate in a waffle cone please. Prince, I see they have your coffee ice-cream." He pointed to the part of the menu that had her desired flavour displayed. That would make her happy which in turn would make him happy. He liked her smile. He actually was greatly enjoying her company. In fact, the thought of going home and leaving her when this mission was over raised a feeling in him that he couldnt quite pinpoint. Was that.... Sorrow?

Upon hearing they had coffee ice-cream, she virtually ran to the counter, just stopping herself as she almost flipped over the top. "What, yessss!" She beamed up at the sign as her eyes focussed on the big, black lettering. "Sweet!" The assistant stared at her bemused. "Oh, right. Yes. One of those in a waffle cone."

"Would you like any toppings?"

"What are you crazy? And ruin the coffee flavour? No way Jose. Just give it to me straight! I like it without any fuss." Prince grinned widely over at Gadget. "You having toppings? I think they have some weird mix of bubblegum and fudge in sauce from what I read. I bet that's crazy!"

The assistant glanced between the two. "Yes. We call it Troublegum."

A loud snort left Prince's lips. "You hear that?" She jumped to Gadget, a little over-excited about getting her coffee ice-cream and grabbed his arm. "TROUBLEGUM! Oooohhh, it's trouble."

Meanwhile, Digit and Fidget and managed to catch up and were watching from outside through the large window at the front. Digit was gritting his teeth over the fact that Prince had grabbed Gadget's arm. But he had no time to dwell on it as his communication screen shot out with Penny on the other end.

"Digit, Fidget. What's the situation?"

"Nothing much." Fidget leaned over to Digit so he could see Penny better. "We're watching them as they go eat ice-cream... It's not fair, I want ice-cream."

"Shut up." Digit shoved Fidget aside and turned his attentioon back to Penny. "They're in an ice-cream parlour. Nothing suspicious yet, unless you count the physical contact."

Penny raised a brow. "What?"

"Nothing..."

Back inside, Gadget nearly jumped as she ran forwards in such an excited manner.  
"Troublegum? Oh no. Thank you. Just chocolate in a waffle cone. Thank you." he said as he smiled at Prince in appreciation for her enthusiasm. She was such a breath of fresh air. "Excited are we?" he grinned as he watched her nearly bounce off the walls already.

"Yesss!" She clung to him tighter. "You will not believe how long I've been aching for something coffee-based. I haven't had anything since breakfast. I usually have at least 5 during the day."

The assistant got to work scooping out the ice-cream into the cones and handed them over one by one.

"Oh!" She thrust her ice-cream into Gadget's other hand for him to hold. "And a biiig chocolate milkshake too!" Prince knew he was probably going to insist on paying, but she had no intention of allowing him to, not after the hefty bill at the restaurant. She had given him her ice-cream so that she could remove her card from her pocket and instantly leaned over to pay before he could get the chance.

"What are- Prince I have this." he said as he struggled to Remove his wallet. Finally he called on hist trusty gadget hand to removed her card from her hand. "I have this. You said you would be getting drinks. So you get drinks. I offered." he said as he pulled out his wallet with his gadget hand and paid the bill.

Prince alsmot fell forwards again as he yanked her card from her. "Yes, but... That bill at the restaurant was so big and... Well, i just ordered something extra, it wouldn't be right!"

The assistant watched them over his shoulder as he made the milkshake and placed it on the counter as Gadget paid. "Enjoy."

"I dont mind. Honest. If I didnt I wouldnt have suggested," he said matter of factly as he handed her the cone and milkshake.

His hand was much larger than hers and she struggled a little to grip the big glass, but she managed and waddled over to a booth near the window. Once seated, she plopped the glass down and waited for him to find his seat too. "Thank you. Though I owe you big time for all this, I don't think drinks are going to cut it."

Digit and Fidget entered unseen and dashed to the side to avoid getting spotted as they sat in the booth right up against where they had been looking in. "They're sitting down now, Penny."

"Good. Just keep watch, this shouldn't take too long."

"I hope those two annoying girl bots aren't giving you too much trouble." Digit frowned at the thought of Scooter. Data was fine, but Scooter rattled his bolts something fierce.

"They went to their room an hour or so ago. You really should try and get along, you'll be working together after all."

Gadget beamed. "Think nothing of it!" He sat down across from her and began licking at his ice-cream. It was definitely hitting the spot. "So what would you like to do after this? The night is young after all." In truth he didnt want it to end so quickly. He wanted to spend more time with her. He wanted to get to know her. Who knew if he would get the chanve to work with her again.

She leaned forwards and sucked on the straw in thought, before poking the spare straw his way. She didn't get it to have all to herself, after all. After a few more slurps, she shrugged. "I think there's a bar a little way back. I think I saw one on the way here. What do you think? I'm not really a bar person, but hey, there's a first time for everything." She licked up the length of the cone, as her ice-cream had already started to melt.

Gadget about malfunctioned at the sight of her licking up the side of the cone. "I- uh.. Thanks." he said as he leaned down to suck through the straw. It was actually pretty good. "Yeah... I am not much of a bar type either but i think it would be... It would be fun." he said as he licked his cone. She was just... Incredible. And he had a feeling she didnt even know it.

Prince leaned forwards and sucked on her straw again. "You said it, sometimes it's good to step out of your comfort zone. This will be interesting. And... You never know..." She leaned in closer. "We might even hear some juicy gossip about MAD activity."

"Yes! Yes. That, uh, makes sense doesnt it?" He felt his heart clench at her proximity. He also felt.... Disappointed? But why? It wasn't like he actually thought this was a date, did he? And he was almost certain she didnt.

As he finished his cone, he leaned down to take a drink of the milkshake they shared. Wowzers it really was good.  
"How is your ice cream?" he asked with a smile before he took another sip.

Her tongue swirled as she absent-mindedly licked her ice-cream, before looking to Gadget. "It's great, thanks. I'm impressed. Normally the coffee ones don't have a lot of flavour, but this one is really strong. I'd offer you some to try, but you might get my cooties..." She laughed and leaned down to the straw. Taking a big swig, she went back to her ice-cream. It wouldn't be long until they had finished and would be moving on to the bar she had spotted.

In the booth a few rows away, Digit was so occupied with watching the pair that he'd almost forgotten that Penny was talking to them.

"Well, I may be trying to access the chip for a while longer yet, so keep following them. I'll be in touch again soon."

Fidget saluted, but Digit was frowning at the pair through a gap in the seats.

As they finished their ice-creams, Gadget got up to help her out of her seat before they were off for the bar. "Prince, I am going to be honest with you. I have not actually been to a bar before," he said almost sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "This'll be my first time."

"Never? I mean, surely you've been to one in your work, but... Not for pleasure?" This surprised her, but at the same time she sympathised with him. Bars were not her idea of fun. She had vague memories of being in bars and she didn't like the noise. Hopefully this one would be different. She smiled up at him before grabbing hold of his arm to walk again. She figured since he'd offered it before that he wouldn't mind. "Well, just say the word. If it's too much we can just head back to the hotel. No need to over do it anyway if we are going to be back on duty tomorrow." As they rounded the corner Prince pointed to the bar.

He was taken by surprise as she had taken him by the arm. "I mean yeah, you're right. Ive been to bars but not for pleasure." he nearly choked on the word pleasure. "Oh we-we're here. Huh. I didnt see this on our way to the diner. Looks... Cozy?" he stated as she pulled him along.

Prince was pleased he used the word 'cosy' instead of something more negative. Hopefully inside was also 'cosy'. She pushed the door open and offered for him to enter before hopping in after him herself. The bar was set out in an L shape and was indeed cosy. The carpet was a deep red and the entire place was decked out in old, very dark wood that was almost black. There was a coal fire to one side of the bar and plenty of seating. There were a few people in there which Prince assumed would increase as the night wore on, but it wasn't overwhelming by anymeans. At least, not for her. She hoped her companion would be OK too.

Digit and Fidget tried to follow, but had to go round the back through a dark passage way to get a good view through an old dingy window.

In the back of the pub, a man was sat with a group of other guys in the corner and his eyes instantly caught sight of the vivid purple of Prince's hair. His head shot up and his eyes must have looked like saucers. Slick, the man at his side nudged him as he wasn't participating in conversation like he had been. "What is the matter wit'chu?"

"It's... It's nothing. I gotta get some air." The man stood up and made his way towards the front door, walked by Gadget and Prince and he had his suspicions confirmed. He raced outsided and tried to control his erratic breathing, as being so close to the woman had almost made him pass out.

Slick looked to the other men and rolled his eyes. "You'd never think he was my son, would you?"

Lenny, the tall slightly overweight one with the more bulbous nose shook his head, but then noticed a flick of purple out the corner of his eyes. He nudged Slick with his elbow and pointed discreetly at Prince.

Gadget let out a sigh. It wasnt nearly as bad as he thought. Minimal people. Cozy atmosphere... Not at all like the run down joints he'd had the displeasure to go into for cases back in the states. He could already feel himself relaxing. He walked over to the bar and pulled out a stool for Prince to sit in before he sat down besides her.

 

The bartender came up and smiled. "And what can I get for you two this evening?" He put down the glass he was drying and smiled to the pair.

Gadget looked to prince. "Ill take whatever you have. I, uh, dont really drink so I'm not sure..."

Prince couldn't help but feel excited. To be able to introduce him to something he'd never experienced before was thrilling to her. Her face must have been a picture as she slammed down her card on the bar triumphantly. "What strong, dark ales have yuo got on today?"

The bartender tapped the taps in front of him one by one and listed them off. "Your dark ones are as follows... Greenwoods Hair, Sneklifter, Riggwelter and Titanic, but that's a stout."

"Perfeeect!" Prince rubbed her hands together and chirped happily. "Two pints of Titanic, please matey blokey!"

The bartender looked at her with a brow raised as he pulled the two pints. After placing them on the bar towels he took her card. "You opening a tab, or paying one by one?"

"Eh, might as well do one by one. I don't know how long we'll be."

"You got it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT WARNING

Outside, Dick was still trying to slow his breathing. In all the bars in all the world, she had to walk into that one. Why? This was dangerous. What if the rest saw them? No, they would have no doubt have been spotted by now. Her hair was the giveaway, it shone neon in the dark room. He took a deep breath and went back in, deliberately covering his field of vision as he walked past Gadget and Prince.

A... What? Gadget was incredibly lost as the bartender rattled off drinks. As she ordered a Titanic he raised a brow. Wasnt that a ship? And what was a stout? Was this beer? It had to be. It came from the tap. Unless hard liquor came from a tap over here? He had never been so confused, but he actually trusted Prince, so he would humor her. "A Titanic, huh? Say... Uh.... Is it supposed to be so.... Dark?" he asked as he picked up his glass and examined it before taking a sniff. It didnt smell bad. Almost a roasted hint to it.

Prince thanked the bartender, took hold of her glass and raised it to him. "Yes, it's supposed to be this dark. It's decent, though it's not for everyone. I like coffee, so bitter things to me are heaven." She clinked her glass against his and took a good drink of her stout. "Ehhh." She exhaled and patted the bar with a hand. "That hits the spot after ice-cream, that's for sure!"

\---

As Dick sat down, the other agents all eyed him with suspicion. "What?"

"Oh come off it." Slick folded his arms. "You know very well why we are looking at you. We know who that is at the bar."

"So?" Dick raised is large nose in the air and closed his eyes snobbishly. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"We're gonna call Dr Claw and Miss Molly, that's what!" Lenny reached for his phone, but Dick dived across the table at him and the phone flipped from his hand onto the floor leaving the pair grappling at each other.

"Oi oi! Take it outside if you're gonna do that!" The bartender gave them all the evil eye before going back to draining one of his taps that he was about to turn off and replace the keg for.

Gadget clinked his glass against Prince's before taking a hesitant sip. He wrinkled his nose at the almost bitter hit of flavor, but the after taste was surprisingly delightful. "Wowzers. This isnt bad at all!" he said az he took another health gulp before setting his glass down. As he heard the commotion ob the other side of the bar he looked, but could barely see the patrons as a rather hefty woman was sitting in his line of vision. Wait. Scratch that. That was definitely a man. Wowzers.

Prince tuttered over the commotion. "I wouldn't worry about that, it's not unusual to hear something happen. The bartender usually chucks them out if they get too rowdy." She took another gulp. "How are you finding it?" She was certainly glad she'd eaten a substantial meal, Titanic was a stronger stout as it was, but this tasted as if it had been sat in the cask for months. It definitely had a bite.

\---

Dick flailed and eventually sat back in his seat in defeat as Lenny went to grab his phone off the floor. "Go ahead, call them. I bet they'll tell us to..." he put on a mocking tone "...'eliminate them'! And it'll just end up with us all injured or worse. I came here to drink and enjoy myself on a rare moment of time off. Don't spoil it!"

He had a point.

\---

As Gadget heard the ruckous die down, he relaxed a bit more. "Actually it isnt so bad after you get past the initial metallic bitterness. It has a very unique after taste." He smiled before taking another healthy pull, as his brain already began to grow a bit cloudy around the edges.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Just be sure to take it slow. If you aren't used to drinking then it could go to your head fast." She relaxed and braced herself on the bar with her elbows. "So..." She peered at him under the brim of his hat. "Tell me about your gadgets? I am curious about them. What kind of stuff do you have in that there body of yours?"

He set his glass down from another healthy pull as he listened to her. Something about taking it slow? Oh. His gadgets! "Well there isnt a lot I dont have. I actually have a mobile phone in my right hand. Keys, pen, helecopter..." he went on listing each gadget hidden within him as he looked at her. He was happy to tell her about himself. As he was happy to listen to her talk about herself. She was a very interesting lady and he very much enjoyed how he felt around her. They barely knew one another for 24 hours and yet he felt as though he had known her a lot longer. The way she acted around him... So... Unique. She was something else and as his head began to cloud a bit more he nearly lost track of his gadgets he listed. "So that is basically all of it. I think I forgot one or two but im sure I will remember them before the night is out. Wowzers this is good." He took another pull, as her voice telling him to take it slow sounded deep within his mind. However a louder voice was yelling at him to drink the beautiful liquid faster as each sip tasted better than the last.

"So, you're quite the package, huh?" She raised her glass to her lips once more. "You really are as amazing as they said you are." Prince offered a wink before having another good swig of her ale. He was fascinating. She'd never met anyone like him before. In the back of her mind there was a prickling sensation, but she tried to drown it out by downing the rest of her glass in one go and ordering another. "You good, or are you up for another?"

As he drained his glass completely, he hiccuped rather loudly. "I... Yes! Yes another. If you dont mind?" he asked as the cloud began to take hold. It was so delicious! He couldnt help himself!

She patted him on the back and gestured for two to the bartender. "Wow, I'm glad we did this! I got to introduce you to something new and it's been fun!"

Dick had been spying around the corner and saw her pat his back and then snake her arm around his shoulder. His brows knitted together as a pang of jealousy washed over him. That was not right...

Digit was having very much the same issue as he looked inwards through the mucky old window and almost slipped and fell off the dumpster he was stood on.

Gadget tried to swallow the lump in his throat as she threw her arm around his shoulder. "Y-yeah. You know what? I am glad we did this too. I was honestly afraid you would reject the idea of dinner with me after all the stuff I had done this morning." His face turned instantly red as he recalled the details of his face between the twin peaks. "I... Uh... Yeah. I am glad you accepted." His speech was slightly slurred, but not to the point of being unintelligable. As the barkeep brought their drinks he clapped his hands like a giddy school boy in a chocolate shop before he took a good swig of his beverage.

Prince let out a loud and hearty laugh as she watched him down his drink. "Think nothing more on this morning! It's all water under the bridge. I know you didn't mean any of it." She joined him in downing the ale, her own brain now comfortably fuzzy. "It's best to forget... Especially if we're working together for a while. And you know what? I like you! You're the best partner I've had so far!"

He smiled stupidly as his face took on a pink tinge from the alcohol. "And you know what?" he said before taking a few more swigs. "You.... Are amazing yourself. And not bad on the eyes." The fuzz completely took over. He downed his stout in no time and pushed his glass forwards. "Nmmn I think I have had... 'Hic'..... Enough..." He said as the slurring became a bit more prominant.

Easy on the eyes? Her face suddenly flushed a vivid red colour over the compliment. "Oh! W-Well, thank you, I er..." She chugged the rest of her stout, not really knowing how to respond to such a comment and placed it back down with a wobbly hand. "Me too. M-Meee tooo. I think... We... Uh... Did you wanna go? Or stay a while?"

"I... I am up for whatever you are up for. We can uh... Head back to the hotel if you want." he said as he picked up his glass and slammed the dregs before returning it to its coaster. He attempted to get up, but ended up tripping on the bar stool and fell backwards, causing the row of chairs behind him to fall like a line of dominoes. "Heh. Whoops."

That was strangely funny and she found herself laughing so much she couldn't even stand up straight due to her stomach muscles tensing. She offered a shaky hand to him, still chuckling over the perfect way the chairs had fallen. "You stupid arse!"

The landlord, however, wasn't impressed and gave them a glare.

Dick watched as Prince made for the exit with Gadget and felt a tug at his heart. It wasn't fair... He couldn't even speak to her. If he did, he'd risk everything.

Gadget hardly even registered the dirty looks as he took Prince's hand and stood, nearly toppling over again. "Yes. I say we go back to the hotel now." he said as he walked rather wobbly over to the doors and attempted to hold the door open for Prince, which was actually the only thing keeping him from faceplanting into the sidewalk.

She skipped her way awkwardly onto the pavement outside and moved quickly to Gadget's aid as she could see him wobbling rather badly. She caught hold of him around the chest and propped him up as best as she could. "Wooooah now, hehe. You gotta stay upright! I'm not strong enough to carry you."

"Never fear dear lady for I am.... I can walk!" he announced a bit too enthusiastically. Fortunately the hotel was a block away. "Is it hot out here?" he asked as he loosened his tie a bit. He felt... Amazing. Laid back. Relaxed. As though all his cares just melted away.

She still had hold of him, but adjusted herself so that she kept one arm around him under his own. She wasn't feeling too steady on her legs either. In fact, the pavement was looking a bit uneaven. "It's n-not far!" She giggled as she swayed and then came back against him with a thud. "Someone needs to tell the street to stop it."

"It is a lot more uneven than the last time we were through here. Obviously the earth shifted!" Gadget stated as he held on to Prince.

It was a hell of a trek, but they had made it back to the hotel and Gadget had finally gotten her safely back to her room. "Welp... Prince... I 'ave had a 'hic' wonderul evening. I... Thank you." he said with a silly smile as he turned to look at her, reaching up to caress her face and nearly missing.

She reached out, the night air having enhanced the drunken effects and patted his face back in return the same way as he was doing with hers. "You too! This was... Like... SO fun. We need to do it again. Because, we... I mean... We won't get long to like... Work together and stuff. You know?" She swayed a little and used her free hand to brace herself on the wall that joined onto her bathroom.

Inside the room by the window, Data and Scooter were on recharge mode and that meant they were dead to the worldand Prince glanced over quickly to make sure they hadn't woken up.

"Yes! Oh yes. Please. I mean... If you want. I quite enjoyed tonight. I... Yes. May I do anything for you before I turn in for the night?" he asked in his gentlemanly fashion. He probably wouldnt have been able to do much in his current state of mind, but he would try none the less.

Prince wobbled a bit again and used her other hand to grab his jacket. "I think... I think it's... That's all. I mean... Unless you can tell the room, the floor and my bed to hold still." It was unusual for her to feel so woozy after just two pints, so her theory about the cask sitting for a while must have been correct. What was originally just over 6% was probably closer to a 9%.

"I... I mean I can try!" he said happily as he walked, no, staggered into her room. "Listen here room! Prince isn't in a mood for your incooperative nature! Behave!" he said as he shook his fist at the room and it's general contents.

Prince wobbled inside a bit as she watched him order the room to stop its shenannigans. "My hero!" She clapped playfully and laughed as he waved his fist around. The fact that he was trying was brilliant and she was glad he had a sense of humour. She'd hate to have been saddled with a partner who was as funny as a brick to the face.

"All 'n a day's work m'lady" he said as he struck a heroic pose as he attempted to bring her in for a hug. What was the worst she could do? Push him away? He felt... Bold. He supposed they werent kidding when they called alcohol liquid courage.

She didn't put up a fight, in fact she was still chuckling and hugged him back in return. It was a pity his threats hadn't stopped the room from moving around so much, but she could live with that. She snaked her arms around his chest and held onto him tightly. "Are you a knight in shining armour doing battle against the evils of spinning rooms and shifting floors?"

"For you, anything." he said as he held her tighter. Though the room began to move a bit for him as well. He felt dizzy. He felt as though he would fall at any momentf, but with Prince holding him up, he figured he would be safe so he held on a little tighter as his gadget hand emerged to hold the wall and keep it in place. There. Much better.

Neither party seemed to be letting go. Why? Maybe it was comforting, who knew. Prince smiled up at him as she watched an extra hand shoot out to steady them both. "T-Tomorrow, you better drink lots of water and, uh... Eat a good breakfast." He was going to feel it, that was for sure.

"Yes ma'am." he said as he tried to salute her. "You... Uh... You sleep well, Prince." He smiled as he looked down at her. He didnt want to let go. He didnt want to leave. He kept his eyes on her as best as he could and she seemed to be coming closer... Or was it he who was moving? He wasnt sure. But she kept moving as his eyes began to drift closed a bit and before he realized what he was doing, he pressed his lips against hers.

It was almost as if it happened suddenly, like time sped up. His lips were on hers, but to her she hadn't even registered it so did nothing about it. She just stood there for a few seconds, her eyes staring up at him absent-mindedly. Then, suddenly, her mind made the connection and her eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't think, her brain wasn't allowing it. Suddenly, she felt a prickle on her skin and she acted without even thinking about it and pushed back against him.

Just as he was about to pull away, nearly sobering at the thought of her rejection, she kissed him back. He held her tighter as he pressed a bit harder into the kiss, pressing his body a bit closer against hers in the process.

It was as though fireworks had gone off in his head as she kissed him back. For her to return such an intimate gesture... It was nearly too much for him as confetti sprang from his hat in triumph.

Had she been sober, she probably would have put a stop to it. They were co-workers. They ahd only met the day before. It was crazy. Mad, even... No pun intended. Her hands moved further up and braced the back of his head as confetti rained down, her fingers finally tangling in his black hair. It was soft, silky, almost fluffy at the ends. Not at all how she imagined.

Gadget nearly moaned into the kiss as he trailed a hand up to push her coat off her shoulders and moved to press her against the wall so he could hold them both up. He hadn't the slightest clue what he was doing. He was clearly relying purely on instinct as his tongue jutted out to lick her bottom lip as though asking permission.

His boldness would have been surprising had Prince not been busy mirroring his actions. As soon as she felt his tongue, she loosened her lips and allowed him to do what he wanted. Her fingers snaked through his hair and almost dug into his scalp as she clung onto him for fear of collapsing in a horrible heap on the carpet. It was a good thing Data and SCooter were offline, or they'd have had a horrible wake up.

Unbeknowst to them, Digit and Fidget had made it to the hotel and were trying to listen in through the door. Penny had fallen asleep in front of her laptop, so it was up to them to make sure they were still both safe.

Back inside the room, Gadget nearly groaned as her tongue entered his mouth. Their tongues danced in a fight for dominance as he began reaching down, resting a hand on her stomach, slowly moving north as he memorized the feel of her curves through her little black dress. He had no idea where the sudden boldness had come from. Normally he was so shy... The alcohol was clearly well-rooted in his systems.

Prince groaned against his lips as she felt his hands explore her. This man, who was so gentlemanly and seemingly awkward was acting incredibly bold and forward. The alcohol was clearly the reason behind it, had he been sober Prince would have no doubts he would never even dream of doing any of what he was currently doing and that was based solely on the short while she'd known him. She pulled her lips away by moving her head to the side and took a breath.

He took this opporotunity to kiss at the nape of her neck, lightly grazing his teeth against the soft, pale skin. "'m not pushin you inta anything you don' wanna do am i?" He slurred as he began to suck on her ear lobe.

He spoke! She was suddenly shaken from her daze and she turned her head to try and look at him, but he was just out of view nibbling away at her ear. "Wh-What? N... Noooooo." She slurred a little herself, but her speech was still relatively clear. "You pushing? Pffff." Her grip tightened around him as she closed her eyes. What was she doing? What were THEY doing? "I... I mean... You?"

"I think I am actually enjoying myself." He grinned as he leaned back to look at her. She was absolutely beautiful. "You taste better than the ice-cream we had earlier." He leaned back in for another kiss wanting to taste her again.

Her face heated into the most vivid colour. What a huge compliment from such an innocent man. Just as he leaned back in, she let out a small chuckle and dived right on in, pushing backwards harder than he was moving forwards. She caught her teeth a little on his lips and she hoped he didn't mind too much, but hearing such a compliment had stirred something inside her and she just had to show her gratitude somehow.

As soon as he felt her teeth on his lip he felt his chest tighten as well as his dress trousers. Wowzers were those getting tight... He used one hand to try to adjust his hardening member as he used the other to grasp ahold of one of the twin peaks he had accidently molested that morning. My were they soft and perk. He barely registered what he was doing. It definitely was all purely instinct at that point. His mind was so fuzzy and clouded over it was amazing he could function at all.

She pulled away again, but kept her face close so that his large nose was pressed against hers. His breath tickled her skin from how near he was and she tried not to shiver. "Are you OK?" Some confetti fell from the brim of his hat where it had previously landed and fluttered downwards under the fabric of her dress that was slightly gaping open from her position.

It took a moment for Gadget to register that she had even spoken. He quickly gave her a half smile as he continued to try to adjust himself. "Just... My pants are a bit tight right now." He slurred as he tried doing a half squat to see if that would help reposition himself.

She attenpted to stifle a small giggle as he shuffled around awkwardly. His dress trousers looked a little tight to begin with, let alone when... Wait, was he...? Did he...? "O-Oh! Oh my!" She peered downwards and noticed that the front of his trenchcoat was sticking out a little way, moreso than usual.

"What?" he asked in alarm as he looked up. Was there something wrong? Did he hurt her?  
"Is everuthing OK?" he asked as he looked her over to make sure nothing was amiss.

Her lips curled upwards into a seductive smile and her tongue flicked outwards to brush over them. "Everything is -hic- peachy. What say we, uh... Sort out your, uh... Trouser problem? Hm?" She shouldn't have suggested it. She shouldn't even have him in her room like this. But she did. She did and she somehow didn't care. The alcohol was making everything so enjoyable.

His eyes widened as he looked at her in alarm. "I... What? Are you... I mean... Do you... Uh..." he wasnt sure what he was saying at this point he just knew he wasmt sure if he had heard her right. Take care of his trousers? "H-how did you wanna do that?" he asked as he gave her a questioning look.

That was simply adorable to her and she laughed, hiccuped, then laughed again. "Well, I was thinking that we lay you down over there on the bed and I give them a good telling off like you did for me to my room." She winked at him, wondering just how he would take it. He was too much. A gentleman, respectful (When not malfunctioning) and absolutely adorable to boot.

"Do you think that will work? I am willing to try anything at this point." he hadnt quite caught on in his fuzzy state. He released her long enough to walk over and took off his coat, somehow managing to avoid tugging on the button that inflated it, before he lay back on her bed as he looked at her. "Like this?" He then realized his pants were pointed up a bit.

Prince averted her eyes for a moment. She couldn't help it, it was just out of politeness. Though she knew she would make him feel weird if she did it too long and forced herself to look over to him once again, staggered over and flopped down next to him on the double bed. "Y-Yes. I, uh... I'll give it a shot." She would humour him. Whatever made him feel more comfortable. As she hitched herself up on an elbow, she pointed at his trousers, careful to avoid a certain area. "L-Listen here, you! Th-This good man has had enough of y-your -HIC- shenannigans and wants you to s-stop being tight!"

As she laid down besides him he watched her every move. "I-uh... I dont think it worked. Is there a plan b?" He asked innocently as he smiled sheepishly at her. "I uh... I am sorry for...uh..." His face went red as he realized, finally, just why his pants were so tight.

"Wh... What?" She shot upwards and stared down at him, her upper body swaying a little from her inebriation. "Why s-sorry? I don't... Why be sorry about it?" To lighten the mood a little and to try and ease his obvious embarrassment, she leaned down and rested her head against the crook of his neck, wrapped her arm over his chest and closed her eyes. "Nothing to apologise for, you silly sausage!"

He blushed as he smiled and nuzzled his face on the top of her head. Something about this woman just put him at ease. "Sorry... It's just... Rude.." he slurred a bit as he reached down to try and adjust himself again. This new position he was in wasnt helping at all.

She shook her head, her face sliding against his white shirt. "Don't be s-silly! It's, uh... Normal and natural and..." She raised her head, her face close to his and stared into his eyes. She could see the pink on his cheeks and knew she had to put him at ease. Not exactly an easy task when one was drunk. She pushed one hand downwards and rested it on top of his as he adjusted himself.

Gadget instantly froze and hesitantly looked down the where her hand was on top of his. "W-what are you doing?" His member seemed to ache for contact and it alarmed him.

She leaned her lips in and kissed the end of his nose. "Helping." Her hand slowly slipped past his and under his palm, where she connected with the fabric of his trousers. Underneath she could feel how hard he was and she paused for a moment. "Wow."

"He-helping?" he was about to question it further when she made contact with his most intimate of areas and he took in a sudden gasp of air as his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. His head fell back onto the pillow as his hips instinctively bucked up against her hand.

She never expected him to feel so large against her hand, but he was. She'd pegged him as someone of average size, but it was obvious that whoever had rebuilt him had considered everything. Her mind wandered, wondering if it was normal, or if it too was a... gadget. Synthetic. "Are you OK?" She ran her fingers over the fabric lightly so as not to overwhelm him.

"I.... I think- oh... Yes. Yes that is OK." The fuzz addled his mind terribly. The alcohol had long taken his right mind, his usual shy and timid nature. "I... Oh... Do that some more. Please?" He moved his hand so she could get at him a little better.

She did as he requested and lightly trailed her fingers over the fabric of his trousers. Was he actually getting bigger? She peered down for a second, then back up to his face. "Like this?" Prince leaned her face downwards and ghosted kisses on his pink tinged cheeks.

"Yes...." he said as he barely registered the kisses. "Yes that is... Oh.. That's the ticket." he said as he reached down to unbuckle and unzip his trousers. Perhaps that would help ease the pressure a bit? His erection popped out, still covered in his boxers; white, with red hearts. "That's... Thats a lot better." he said as he lifted his rear so he could remove the offending article and threw it to join their jackets on the floor.

Prince stopped as he unzipped and leaped backwards as he removed the trousers. Once off, he tossed them aside and they hit the floor with a 'ploff' sound. She stared down for a moment, before reaching back out and continuing what he had requested. She had never expected to be seeing him in such a state of undress... "Better?"

Gadget let out a loud sigh as he laid back, his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes. Her hand on him felt absolutely amazing and he wanted to savour the feeling.  
"Much. I dont feel so... Restricted." He let out a sigh. "I... Uh..." he opened his eyes and looked at her with uncertainty. "I havent offended you, have I?"

"Why would you have offended me?" She attempted to sit up, slipped, flopped down onto his chest, then tried again, this time managing to put both arms either side of his body and stare down at him. Of course, this meant that she had stopped giving him what he wanted, but she needed to ease his guilt. She wanted to say something encouraging, but only managed a big smacker on the lips, before lowering herself back down, her hand returning to it's original place.

He let out an 'oomph' sound as she fell on his chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "I... I meam I am not exactly decent, am I? Oh my..." As she took hold of him again he reached his arms around her abd pulled her in for a very sloppy, drunken, open mouth kiss. He reached for her zipper around the back, pulling it down slowly as he continued to kiss her.

As his lips pushed against hers, she let her shoulders go loose to shrug off the straps of her black dress. They slowly slid downwards revealing a black lace bra and her dress rippled and came to a stop at her waist where she was pushed up against him. Her lips and chin were now incredibly wet with his saliva, but she didn't care much. Prince pulled away and carefully gauged his reaction as he slowly slipped her hand into his boxer shorts.

As she pulled back he smiled at her with half lid eyes. "What are you- WOWZERS." He nearly leapt up off the bed as he felt her hand slip beneath the fabric. Her hand was so warm against his skin. "I- Prince... I- oh... Yeah...." He moaned out in an almost gravelly tone as his hips bucked against her hand once more. "That's... Wowzers .... Yes..."

She liked the sounds he was making. It meant that she was doing a good job and that he wasn't rejecting her. There was something incredibly alluring about how innocent he seemed and she just had to ask him. "Gadget?" Her voice was still slurred. "Have you ever... Been with a woman before?"

Gadget shuddered. "Oh i have been with loads of women... Just none of them have ever- ahhh- ever touched me like this." he stated causally. Obvioudly not completely understanding the question. His brain was so clouded over. He could barely register anything othet than her hand on his privates.

For a moment, her brain registered his statement as if he had been with women before. Lots of them. She almost tore her hand away, but then she realised at the last minute that wasn't how he had meant it. "Well, I'm, uh... Glad to be the -hic- first then." She moved her hand a little more firmly and leaned her face down again so her nose was touching his. Something was incredibly endearing about the fact that he had never been with a woman before and something within her made her feel giddy, excited even at being able to help him through his first experience with such intimate contact.

"Ya know, I am happy as well. What... What are you the first at?" He asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Boy was it hot in this room. Did she turn the heat up?

Prince watched as he started unbuttoning his shirt. She blinked in surprise. Did he... Did he want to take it further? Under his white shirt was a white vest and she sat up, slipped her free hand under the hem and onto his stomach and brushed her fingertips over his skin. His body was surprisingly firm and it seemed to be quite toned. His trenchcoat gave him a slight puffy, almost squishy appearance, but underneath he certainly wasn't. She was also very surprised that she hadn't felt anything metallic up to that point. His skin was smooth, no metal at all. "The first at... This?" She stroked his member a little faster. "You know... Uh... You said n-no one has touch you liiiike this before and like... -hic- Stuff."

"Oh! Right you are this... I mean.. If you want to. We dont have to." He was starting to get his wits about him a little more. He was still a bit foggy, but his rationale was starting to come back to him a little as the realization of their position came crashing down on him. "I mean we can if you want. I would like to. But it is definitely..." he stopped talking as he felt her hands on his bare torso. "You're... So beautiful." He just laid there and looked up at her, drinking her in. He then reached up to wrap his arms around her as he pulled her down into a very messy, passion-filled kiss. What was wrong with him? Was he malfunctioning? He shouldnt have been so bold... But if she hadnt liked it she would have said so. Right? Unless she felt... Obligated? Oh no.... He couldn't think like that. He shouldnt think at all. His head was spinning.

As she was tugged towards him, she moved so that her hands were either side of his head again to brace herself. His kiss was intoxicating and strangely addictive. His lips were super soft and he tasted of the alcohol they'd previously consumed together, which made her do something that probably wasn't such a good idea. She pulled her now wet lips away from his and gave his nose another kiss. "I -hic- have some winennnneeneee in my mini barrr."

Every time she kissed his nose he felt a fluttering in his heart.  
"W-wine? Ive never had..." he said absentmindedly as he just enjoyed the contact between them. "Doesnt that.... Doesnt the mini bar cost though?" he asked as he finally registered what she had said.

She simply shrugged, slowly slithered off the bed and wobbled over to the mini bar. She reached for the wine, missed and grabbed the lamp, then tried again. She succeeded and managed to even grab two glasses without breaking anything. "Hotel's on the... On the uh... On the agency thingy anyway." She hopped onto the bed and thrust the glass into his hand before getting to work on prying the cork out.

"Well in that case..." He grinned as he sat up and took the glass. "Here. Let me." He held out his pinky and a corkscrew popped out. "May I?"

Her face was still rosey as she plonked the bottle into his hand with an enthusiastic nod. "Yes. Yes!" This man was so handy. She had to wonder what else he could do. She sat and waited for him to uncork the bottle, all the while giving him a look over to see if she could spot any hint of any gadgets.

After removing the cork with stumbling hands, nearly dropping the whole bottle, then nearly dumping the contents on her comforter, he finally handed off an opened bottle with the cork. "Here we go... Are you... Ok? Is there something on me?" he asked as he quickly looked down at himself.

Her smile grew wider as he spoke and she had to really concentrate on pouring the wine. "No, nothing. Just... Just um... Admiring, is all." She sloshed it roughly into the glasses, one much fuller than the other to the point of almost overflowing. "Here." She handed the less full one to Gadget, before raising hers in the air for another toast, a little bit slopping over the top and onto her hand. "To first times and... And... WIne!"

Gadget smiled as he held his glass up and tapped it against hers with a little too much oomph, but the glasses held up. He brought the glass to his mouth and cringed at the taste. It was very bitter, but he didnt want to be rude so he nearly chugged the glass, forcing the liquid down his throat. He smiled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a few drips now on his white vest. He looked down and frowned. Well that wasnt very smart. "Wowzers. That wine sure does stain." He reached over her to place his glass next to the bottle on the night stand and removed his tie and shirt before examining the stains. "Eh well. For a good cause right?" he grinned as he threw his shirt to meet his pants and coat on the floor.

"You better have brought spares." She gave him an awkward wink, before downing her very full glass. As soon as it had all gone, she let out a long and disgusted 'blergh' sound. "That was awful!" She reached over and attempted to place the empty glass on the bedside table, but missed and it tumbled to the carpet below, rolled and came to rest under the bed. Prince was oddly annoyed by the insultingly bad wine, kicked off the rest of her dress so that she was in nothing but her black lace bra and black knickers and gave the bottle a piece of her drunken mind.

"Oh of course I have. Never fear. I always come prepared!" He said as the sudden wine chugging had brought his already cloudy mind to an even foggier state. As she stripped the rest of her dress off, he felt his heart clench and his member swell even more. "You... You're beautiful... May I... May I touch you again?" He reached out a hand, but refrained from touching until he had permission.

Her head now well and truely kaputski, Prince grinned and nodded like a total goof and slid closer on her knees so he could reach. "You're so... So very kind. I... Oh my. Such a gent-HIC-leman."

He wasted no time in grabbing her perk peaks beneath the bra. They felt absolutely heavenly as he leaned in to kiss her. One hand slowly crept further south before he slipped it beneath her knickers. He was breathing heavilly as he shoved his hands between her legs and felt he already slick folds. He didnt even realize what he was doing until a finger was shoved in. He nearly gasped at the wet warmth wrapped around his gloved finger. He could feel it even through the leather fabric.

As his lips pushed against hers again in a deliciously wet kiss, she could feel his hands roaming in the most careful and gentle way. He didn't grab her too harshly, nor did he scratch or scrape and when she felt his fingers delve into her, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. The gasp broke the kiss and her eyes shot wide open. He was being very bold, but she didn't mind at all. The wine had seen to that. As his gloved finger explored her, her breath hitched in her throat. "Oh... Gods!"

He paused for a moment. "I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked in concern as he looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

Hurting her? Good gracious no. Prince shook her head frantically, wishing he would just continue. "No. No no, not at all!" She forced a smile at him and slowly reached her hands up his vest again to feel his smooth skin against her fingers once more. Was the lack of body hair as a result of his modifications? No, she shouldn't focus on unimportant things...

"Good. I am glad." he grinned as he pulled his digit out a bit before shoving it back in. "I... I dont want to stop." He pressed hid lips to hers once more, pulling his finger out just long enough to move on top of her. He smiled lazily as he pulled at her knickers, moving them out of the way before shoving his finger back in. His member throbbed impatiently as he began to nibble on her neck and collar bone.

She groaned against his lips as he continued to use those large, gloved digits inside of her and when he climbed onto her, she had to admit it felt thrilling. She stared up at him as he moved her black underwear and slipped her hands up to his neck, fingering at a strange feeling lump in his skin. She could only assume that was where his extendable neck began and smiled to herself. Exploring him the way she was was definitely more fun.

As he removed his digit, he kept his eyes on her as he moved to push down his heart boxers. "Are... Are you sure you are OK with this? I mean... I havent pushed any boundaries or broken any trusts have I?" His erection fell from its confines to lay on her leg. The warmth of her body caused him to ache in ways he wasn't even aware was possible.

She simply smiled down at him, a drunken and woozy sort of smile that was filled with lust and longing. "Noooo. Nope. Nopeity nope." She shook her head, but realised it wasn't such a good idea as she ended up feeling motion sick for a split second. Once it had passed, she reached out a hand and placed it on his cheek to reassure him. Only, she missed and ended up patting his neck instead.

He smiled as he parted her legs. He had no idea what he was doing and relied solely on instinct. He looked down as he grabbed himself and aligned it with her wet entrance. He rubbed her folds with his member first, nearly nutting on the spot as he shivered. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked up at her. He wanted to see her reaction as he slowly pushed himself into her.

She was just smiling and wriggling around under him. She felt naughty, very very naughty and was stifling giggles against her hand. As soon as he brushed himself against her, though, she soon stopped and grabbed hold of the blanket beneath her with a long, sulty moan. She felt as if she'd been longing for such contact, but she couldn't remember when or why.

So far so good. As he pushed the rest of his length in, he groaned. It felt even better than he imagined it would. She was so warm, so tight around him... He had to stop and close his eyes or he would explode on the spot.

Her eyes rolled back in their sockets as he pushed himself all the way inside of her. Had anyone told her this was how the night was going to end, she'd have laughed in their face. "Oh gods!" Her hands lowered and gripped onto his vest for dear life. Prince looked into Gadget's face and saw he had his eyes scrunched shut. Was he OK? "Are... You... OK?"

"I- yeah- I just... Dont move..." he said as the feeling of wanting to explode finally eased up a little. He finally looked at her as he pulled out a bit before finally shoving himself roughly back in. He was really doing it. He was actualy being intimate... With a woman... With Inspector Prince. Oh what a way to end the night. "Prince... I.. Ahh..." he moaned out as he thrust into her again. He leaned down and slammed his lips against hers in a sloppy open mouth kiss.

She stopped wriggling as he asked and watched him carefully. As soon as he all but slammed himself back into her, she ended up flopping back against the bed in a heap of lusftul moans. "Ohhh my... You can do... Do that..." Before she could finish, he'd captured her lips again, tough this time felt a whole lot more passion-filled. She couldn't resist poking her tongue out into his mouth and having a good old explore.

His tongue met hers as it snaked its way across into her own mouth as he thrust into her again. And again. It felt amazing. His body was on fire as little tingles shot though his entire body. He used one hand to push away her bra as he began to grope her. He was losing himself to the alcohol and lust. He barely was himself at that point.

Prince could only moan as he took her, her skin becoming suddenly sticky from the exertion. Though he was firm, he was also being incredibly gentle and she found that so incredibly endearing that her innards fluttered as they kissed. Her fingertips danced over his skin and she found another join in his flesh on his upper arms. She fiddled with it a little before slipping her hands under the fabric of his vest to his back.

He couldnt believe how amazing this felt. He couldnt believe he had waited so long to experience such a beautiful thing. "P-Prince I- ahhh" he moaned as he felt her hands on his bare back. It felt so foreign and yet so wonderful and the sounds she made were absolutely delectable. He must have been doing something right to elicit such low and sultry moans.

Oh, he was doing it right alright. Every move he made sent tingles rising through her body and shivers down her spine. Her fingernails dug into his back as she tried to move her hips in time with his. "Yes, keep going! Keep going!" Her speech was very slurred, but she managed to get what she wanted across. Her toes curled behind his rear as another wave of pleasure rolled over her perspiring form.

After hearing her egg him on, he picked up his speed a little. He grabbed one of her legs and hitched it over his shoulder as he slammed into her with a more desperate speed. He needed her. He needed this. Everything that happened today... He was happy it did. Even the rough patches. It didnt take him long to lose himself. As he spilled into her fireworks went off from his hat as his eyes nearly crossed, confetti once again raining down.

It was a lot quicker than she'd expected. Much quicker in fact, but she assumed that was because it was his first time. It didn't matter to her though, in her inebriated state she still felt amazing. Her body tingled with every move that he made and the delicious warmth that filled her was almost addictive. "Ohhhh yes! Oh, amazing!" As she tried to catch her breath, she rubbed his back tenderly and pressed a light kiss just under the brim of his hat, all the while trying to avoid getting hit by the fireworks and confetti.

"That.... Wowzers... I... Did you get to... You know... I mean..." he was suddenly self conscious. Had he gone without her? He should have had more self control, but she was so delicious he just couldnt help himself! He slowly pulled out, the motion causing his hips to tingle almost uncomfortably.

As he pulled out, she squirmed as a slight trickling sensation tickled her. Oh he was just too sweet, even when drunk. Prince simply nodded. She had gotten what she needed. While it didn't last as long as she probably hoped, he had somehow hit all the right spots. "Mmm." She stretched her arms upwards and let out a satisfied hum. "So good."

Gadget let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was for the pleasure to be one sided. He relaxed as he laid ontop of her, his face buried in the twin peaks as he sighed in content. It was amazing. She was amazing. He could have easily fallen asleep like that.

As he lay down his head, she gently placed a hand on it and ran her fingertips through his messy black hair. It was slightly damp from perspiration and she couldn't help but smile down at the man who was obviously seeking some form of comfort from her in that moment. The way in which he had snuggled onto her was endearing and sweet. She didn't say anything, she just lay there and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers.

It wasnt long before Gadget had fallen asleep. Both from his release and the alcohol in his system. He was so relaxed, so content. He couldnt help it.

Prince eventually drifted off herself once she had wriggled to get comfortable. She didn't really want to wake up dead from the waist down.

\---

Meanwhile, Digit and Fidget had walked into their room as soon as Prince's room had gone silent. Penny looked over to them and they seemed to be wearing puzzled expressions. "Digit, Fidget, is everything OK? Where is Uncle Gadget?"

Fidget went to sit down on one of the small upholstered chairs in the room and allowed Digit to do the explaining. "He's in the other room with Inspector Prince."

"Oh right, probably discussing their next assignment or something. How did it sound like it was going?"

"Well, fine at first, though they were both very drunk."

Penny gasped. Her Uncle? Drunk? That was a huge surprise. The last time she'd ever seen him drunk was years ago when he was competing in a race and a MAD Agent had given him beer. "What? Drunk? Are you sure?"

"Well, I think so. I almost went in after a while, it sounded like there was trouble, but then it went quiet."

Penny raised a brow. "Huh?"

"It almost sounded like he was hurting her so we both thought he'd malfunctioned again, but... It went quiet, so we came in here to report it to you."

Penny's mind whirred a little. "But you say it's fine now?"

"Yes, they've both gone quiet."

"Maybe they both fell asleep because of working so hard..."

"Meh."


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the bar, Dick was sat with his back hunched at the table with his fellow co-workers. His mind was doing overtime as he thought back to what he'd seen. He even started to second guess himself, wondering if it really was Prince that he had seen. Why didn't he go up to her? Wait. No, that would have been the dumbest idea ever. He kicked the table leg, causing the other agents to stop laughing and talking and stare at him. "Dude, stop moping. Get wasted with us, it's not every day we get a chance!" Squirt leaned over to Dick and slid a glass to him.

"I don't feel like it."

"Oh fuck off." Lenny folded his arms. "Just do it or leave. You're killing the mood here."

"Fine!" Dick slammed his hand on the table and grabbed the beer, chugged it and slammed the glass down again sending a ripple of cheers through the group. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe he could forget what he had seen.

Rhiley sat at the bar, watching the commotion between the group. The one gentleman looked to not be having such a good time. Such a shame. She leaned over the bar, the top of her bosom popping from her shirt as she whispered to the bartender to send the gentleman with the long chin a glass of Courvoisier on her.

As soon as the bartender came over with the drink, dick reacted in a grumpy way. "What, I didn't order this?"

"It's been paid for." The bartender pointed to the red-head at the bar and made his way back to the basement to finish setting up the new keg.

She watched as the bartender delivered the drink, mentioning who it was from. She smiled as she raised her own glass in a toast.

Dick looked at the glass, at the red-head and back again, only to get jeers and teasing from the rest of the group. He raised his glass as a thank you to the unknown woman and watched as Lenny and Fred moved over to the bar.

"Heyyy. What's a man gotta do to get you to buy him a drink too?" Lenny leaned closer to the woman and eyed her chest rather in a not very subtle manner. Fred simply sat at the bar and stared at her with a smile. He didn't usually talk too much, but since he was a bit tipsy he did. "I like your hair."

"What'cha gotta do? Well seeing as you all were enjoying yourselves, but your friend there wasn't, I figured I would help loosen him up a bit. You lot seemed fine." Rhiley looked to the shorter of the two and gave an unamused look. "Yes. I am sure it is my hair you like. Excuse me." She pushed past them as she sat next to the man she ordered the drink for.  
"Rhiley. And you are?" she smiled as she held her hand out to shake his.

The other agents who were still sat at the table grinned at her as she sat and offered her hand for Dick to shake.

"What? Oh, uh..." He swapped his drink to the other hand and took hers giving it a little shake. "Dick. Just Dick."

Pops who was almost crying with laughter suddenly, piped up. "That's cause he is one."

The agents errupted with laughter, Fred and Lenny also joining in as they had heard the burn all the way over from the bar.

Dick just dipped his finger in Pop's beer and started flicking it at everyone. He was used to their jabs. It was nothing new. Clyde leaped out of his seat in terror as the beer rained on him. "HEY! Watch it! You nearly wet my hair!"

Rhiley giggled at the antics of the bunch at the table. They seemed like a good time. "So you guys must not be from around here huh?" she asked as she looked everyone over, then looked back to Dick. "I am originally from the states myself. Moved here for a job opporotunity." She turned to face Dick, and crossed her legs, rubbing a calf against his. Purely an 'accident'.

"We all travel a lot. We're, uh... Work buddies." Pops leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. It was unusual to have any real social interaction with anyone outside of the organisation.

"Yeah," Lenny moved over from the bar with a tray of drinks. "We do missions and s-"

A hand was instantly thrust over his mouth by Fred who was following close behind. Dick just facepalmed and shook his head and Slick, who was busy grinning with his head resting on his palm, simply snorted loudly. "We don't get out often and we move around. We don't really have anywhere we call home. Though Dick here once had a place."

"Dad. No. don't."

"Whaaat? I'm just telling the gal what she wants to hear." He swished a hand dismissively in the air and raised his brows at Rhiley knowingly. "Not sure if he still has it, but it's in this city."

"Dad. Seriously. I mean it, don't bring it up."

Slick slid his way closer and laced an arm around Rhiley's shoulders, more in a friendly way than creepy. "Ahh, don't mind him. My son here has his pants in a bunch a lot lately." He leaned in and whispered. "Girl trouble."

"DAD!" Dick shot to his feet and glared down at him, before necking his cognac and stomping his way out the door. Once outside he leaned against the wall just by the door and rubbed his face with his hands.

Rhiley smiled politely as she looked around at everyone talking and teasing. So that was Dick's dad, huh? She watched as Slick had mentioned girl issues and Dick stormed off. Rhiley furrowed her brow as she watched him walk off. She smiled warmly at the men as she excused herself walking out after downing her own drink. Once outside, she made her way towards the man leaning against the wall.

"So..." she started as she leaned against the wall besides him. "Lady friend causing you grief?" Rhiley looked at him sympathetically. She wasnt sure why she was so interested. Normally she couldnt give two shits about the guys that came and went out of the bar. Especially on her days off. But this guy seemed... Different?

He looked down at the red-head who had suddenly appeared next to him. Funny, he didn't hear her exit the bar... He was obviously very distracted and inwardly cursed himself. "What? It's... It's nothing. Go back inside, looks like the guys were enjoying the company." He folded his arms and leaned his butt against the wall, his feet angled upwards. "I'm sure you have better things to do that listen to at stranger grouch about... Things."

She smiled as she looked at him. "I'm one of the bartenders here. Thats all I do. Serve people depressants and listen to them bitch. I'm sure yours is more interesting. Besides. No offense, but your friends... Ah... They make me a bit uncomfortable. Kind of an accomplishment really." She joked as she elbowed him lightly.

He raised a brow at her. "They do? I mean... Yeah. I can see why. That's kinda our... Nevermind." He shook his head and straightened up. "I just had to escape. My father has been ragging me over this whole deal for months now, it's starting to actually get to me. I guess it's a sensitive subject."

"Is she still... With us? I mean she is still alive. Right? You dont seem to be mourning. Run off with another guy, perhaps?" she asked as she looked through the glass door of the bar to see his group laughing about something.

He outwardly bristled at her questions. "Its... a bit more complicated than that." He looked away, the pavement seeming a more suitable point of eye contact at that moment. "Lets just say she has very strict parents. We've known each other many..." He sighed. "Look, I don't want to bother you with it, it's hardly what you're wanting to hear while working." He scuffed his boot against the cement of the pavement and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Rhiley smiled warmly at him. "Honey I'm off the clock. It costs nothing to be a good listener. Trust me. I love a good romance story and it sounds like this one is a doozy." she said as she kicked off the wall and faced him.

He almost flinched at her saying 'love story'. Inside his guts churned at the thought of having to recall it all. "I, well... Uh." He inhaled and held it for a moment before exhaling and leaning back against the wall again. "Her parents are" he hesitated as he tried to find the right word, "Strict. Uptight. Protective, to a certain degree. We've known each other years. We first met when her mother brought her to see, uh... My boss. Her father. She grew up around us all. I was only young at the time and was just starting out in the, uh... Business." He had to be careful not to reveal who he was working for. That would be a disaster and something he couldn't recover from. And what if she was secretly spying? "We got close. We'd meet in secret and date. One day, I decided that enough was enough and I popped the question." He chuckled a little and awkwardly scuffed his boot against the floor again. "I even have the ring still. I proposed without one. I promised to buy one as soon as I could and we were going to elope. I knew her parents would never accept us. And, uh... Well..."

"Thats... Thats so beautiful. What happened to her? Where is she now?" she asked as she looked him over. She could tell it really stung him to talk about it, but perhaps it would help him feel better to relay the story to an outside, more neutral party?

"She's around. I'm not really sure how to explain it really." He took a deep breath again and let it out through his nose and ran a hand through his hair. "Her parents found out. I mean, they are also my bosses, so I got into some deep shit, pardon the French. She uh... Was taken away and I hadn't seen her since. i was told I'd never see her again, but tonight I... Do you remember seeing a purple haired woman at the bar earlier?"

"Yeah. I remembered her. She and her inebriated friend left together. I was worried they were gonna hit pavement. Wait... Is she...? Well she is quite the looker isnt she? At least ya got good taste." she grinned at him. "So what stopped you from going up to her and claiming her as yours again?" she asked innocently as she cocked her head to the side in questioning.

He bit down on his lower lip and shivered. The wind had started to get up and he was outside without his jacket. "She was with someone that doesn't see eye to eye with my, uh... Employer. If I did that..." He scratched the back of his head again. "She is though, isn't she? God, I can still remember the first time we... No, look I'm gonna head home. Thanks for the talk, but I think I've said too much. i'm gonna go grab my jacket and be off."

Rhiley smiled. "All right. Well if you need someone to talk to..." she said as she pulled a pen out of her back pocjet and grabbed his hand to write her number down. "Call me. Or come here. I practically live here anyway. Work the night shift tomorrow too." she shrugged as she walked back in, pushing the door to remain open so he could also enter. She went back to her original seat at the bar and ordered a double as she watched him.

He watched as she scribbled her number on his skin, the pen scraping against his hand in a strange sort of way. Once she was finished he stuffed his hands in his pockets again and made his way back inside. The guys cheered at him and jeered him as he made his way to the table, mostly about being a sulk and a spoilsport. Slick looked over to the red-head with a smirk and nodded at her.

"Oh go soak your head. I'm going home." Dick grabbed his green pilot jacket, wrenched on the sleeves and was about to start making his way to the door when Lenny leaned over to him.

"Home?"

"Home!"

Slick raised his brows at his son. "So you do still have it. That figures."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Well, I knew you had your heart set on it all going to plan, but to keep the house?"

"It could still work, you don't know that!" He stomped for the door and slammed it behind him, causing the landlord to look up from the taps at Rhiley.

"The fuck was that about? The ghosts at it again?"

"Yeah, Jasper. Something like that." she looked at the retreating form of Dick as he walked away from the bar and sighed. The handsome ones were always taken.


End file.
